


Neljä vuodenaikaa

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nioun ja Yagyuun elämää jossain kuviteltavissa olevassa tulevaisuudessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kesä ja meri ja tämä asunto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postattu alunperin toisaalle 20.1.2007.

Kesäisin ilma asunnossa tuntuu aina liian raskaalta. Kerrostalo on vanha, ja kun talonmies kerran käänteli ruuveja ja suodattimia, ilmastointi toimi noin kolmen minuutin ajan. Yagyuu ei sanonut mitään, mutta Niou tiesi hänen katuvan tähän asuntoon muuttamista.

Yagyuu kaipaa aina erityisesti kesäisin raikasta ilmaa. Hän ei pidä ikkunoita auki kuin aamuyöstä, silloin kun aivan talon vieressä kulkeva autotie on hiljaisimmillaan. Ilma ei ole silloinkaan puhdasta tällä seudulla, vain puhtaimmillaan. Silloin Yagyuu seisoo aukinaisen ikkunan edessä ja hengittää - makuuhuoneessa, sillä talon sillä puolella tuulee hänen mielestään puhtaimmin. Meri ei tuoksu heidän asunolleen asti, eikä tuuli todellisuudessa ole vahvempi sillä puolella. Se tuoksuu samalta joka puolella: savulta ja autoilta ja pölyltä ja viikonloppuisin aavistuksen joltain makealta, kun paljon hajuvettä on liikkeellä kaduilla. Siitä huolimatta Yagyuu avaa aina öisin sen ikkunan, joka on lähimpänä merta.

Sillä välin kun Yagyuu vakuuttaa itselleen yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan, että se on tuolla, minä erotan sen kyllä, Niou makaa sängyllä selkä Yagyuuhun päin käännettynä. Tai ehkä Yagyuu kääntyi ensin. Silloin ei olisi mitään merkitystä sillä, miten päin Niou on. Ehkä. Ei sillä tosin ole muutenkaan mitään väliä, sillä Niou on jo lakannut miettimästä sitä. Yagyuu ei varmaankaan ole koskaan miettinytkään sitä, sillä makuuhuoneen ikkunan luona Yagyuu ajattelee vain merta ja kaikkea, mitä on sen takana.

Iltaisin, silloin kun autotien ääni vielä nousee ylös ja tuo mukanaan aineita, jotka toistuvasti himmentävät heidän ikkunansa, Yagyuu seisoo mieluiten pienessä olohuoneessa. Silloin Niou istuu sohvalla, sivuttain ikkunaa vasten. Ehkä ikkunat ovat hieman tummemmat tällä puolella, mutta ainakin auringonlasku näkyy paremmin tästä isommasta ikkunasta, niin Yagyuu ajattelee. Niou ajattelee hieman puutuneena, ettei se näy, ja se on totta. Toinen kerrostalo on liian lähellä, eikä taivaasta näy paljoakaan. Taivaanrannasta ei mitään.

Niou ja Yagyuu olivat olleet vasta kolme kuukautta yliopistossa, kun he muuttivat pois Rikkain asuntolasta. Jotain tapahtui, eikä Yagyuu voinut jäädä sinne enää. Jos Nioulta olisi kysytty, he olisivat voineet jäädäkin, mutta loppujen lopuksi sillä ei kai ollut niin väliä. Ei hänellä mitään muuttamista vastaankaan ollut. Ei asuntolavalvojaa, ei muita sääntöjä kuin omat, enemmän vapaampaa seksiä ainakin jos Yagyuu uskoo että seinät ovat talossa paksummat kuin asuntolassa, ja pakkohan niiden on olla joten ei mitään ongelmaa sen suhteen. Niin hän sanoi itselleen. Mitä hän ei sanonut itselleen, ja vielä vähemmän Yagyuulle, oli se, että hän loukkaantui hieman silloin, kun Yagyuu ilmoitti muuttavansa.

Heidän kerrostaloaan ympäröivät identtiset rakennukset ovat mustia persikanväristä taivasta vasten. Joistakin alimmista ikkunoista hohtaa juuri ja juuri huomattavasti vaaleanpunaista, ylemmistä hieman selkeämmin oranssia. Valo löytää jostain tiensä noille lasipinnoille siirtymällä likaiselta ikkunalta tai harmaantuneelta talonseinältä toiselle. Niou tietää, että Yagyuu katselisi mieluummin suoraan laskevaa aurinkoa kuin sen matkalla kuluneita, moneen kertaan taittuneita heijastuksia.

Kesäisin Yagyuu käyttää jokaisen mahdollisen syyn lähteäkseen ulos. Ilmainen konsertti puistossa, markkinat, ulkoilmanäyttely mistä aiheesta tahansa, jonkin järjestön yhden päivän luontoretki, lentonäytös, festivaalit, kaupassa taisi olla mehu alennuksessa. Ulkona tuntuu, että on olemassa elämä jota kaikki muutkin elävät, Yagyuun täytyy vain hieman odottaa, ei vaan tehdä töitä sen eteen. Niou lähtee Yagyuun mukaan vaihtelevasti. Yagyuu viihtyy yksinkin kunhan tuntuu että on elämää siinä missä Niou viihtyy Yagyuun kanssa ihan muuten vain.

Yagyuu laittaa useammin ruokaa kuin Niou. Kyse ei ole siitä, ettei Niou osaisi, hän vain ei vaivaudu. Kesällä Yagyuukaan ei ihan aina. Joskus hän on liian väsynyt kaikkeen että hän jaksaisi ajatella silloin kotitöiden tekemistä. Ennen oli toisin. Tosin seuraavana aamuna hän tekee aina molemmille suuret annokset kaikkea ja jos eilinen oli tarpeeksi raskas, hän laittaa vielä evästäkin. Myös Nioulle.

Silloin, kun he vielä kävivät Yagyuun kotona, Yagyuun äiti sanoi pojalleen, että hänen... ystävänsä on liian laiha. Eivätkö Niou-kunin vanhemat huolehdi, että hän syö tarpeeksi? Mahtaako tuo poika osata huolehtia itsestään. Hiroshi, katso sinä vähän hänen peräänsä. Yritän, äiti, vaikka Yagyuu tiesi hyvin jo silloin, että se oli turhaa. Niou tekee mitä haluaa, eikä ole Yagyuun asia puuttua kaikkeen.

Sitä paitsi, Yagyuu ajatteli silloin, Niou-kun ei mitenkään ehtisi kärsiä puutostaudeista tai alipainosta tai kuolla nälkään tai ainakaan minä en ole silloin näkemässä sitä. Hän ajattelee yhä samalla tavalla.

Välillä Niou kääntää katseensa ilta-auringon värjäämistä olohuoneen seinistä kohti ikkunaa, ja ajattelee, että jos Yagyuu ottaisi muutaman askeleen minusta poispäin, lähemmäs ikkunaa, hän näyttäisi vähän samalta kuin nuo kerrostalot. Niou ei keksi itselleen syvällisiä vertauksia siihen, kuinka paljon tai vähän elämää kummatkin näyttävät pitävän sisällään, Yagyuu ja kaikki Tokion tuhannet kerrostalot jotka näyttävät päältäpäin samalta mutta joissa on kaikissa erilaiset asukkaat sisällään, ehkä joitakin menestyneitä mutta luultavasti enemmän vastakohtia, siis epäonnistuneita ja elämään pettyneitä, kaikki siististi omiin lokeroihinsa rajattuina, jotka toisiinsa törmätessään hymyilevät kohteliaasti ja pyytävät anteeksi ja väistävät sitten, eivätkä nuo kerrostalot koskaan pala sillä ne on tehty teräksestä ja betonista ja niissä on huolehdittu turvallisuudesta, palohälyttimet ja vaahtosammuttimet ja kaikki löytyy, joten jos talot haluaisivat mennä rikki niiden täytyy odottaa että ne kuluvat käytössä ja rapistuvat kunnes lopulta kukaan ei enää haluaisi asua niissä, eikä saakaan, koska turvallisuusmääräykset asettivat tiettyjä rajoitteita, ja silloin joku purkaa ne talot. Niou ei ajattele eikä perustele itselleen, miksi Yagyuu on kuten kerrostalot. Hänestä vain tuntuu siltä.

Joskus jokaisena kesänä he avaavat ilmastointilaitteen kokeillakseen, onko edistystä tapahtunut. Ensin ei koskaan kuulu mitään. Sitten pieninä pätkinä hieman kohinaa. Sitten ei enää mitään. Niou on aina se joka sulkee laitteen uudestaan ja sanoo Yagyuulle, ettei se koskaan tule toimimaan, ja Yagyuu nyökkää Nioulle kun hän sanoo niin. Mutta ties vaikka talonmies olisi täksi kesäksi korjannut sen, Yagyuu sanoo joka kesä, vaikka hänkin on hiljalleen lakannut toivomasta.

Yagyuun tehtävä on valmistua lääkäriksi ja palata sitten perheensä elämään. Niou ei tiedä, mikä hänen tehtävänsä on. Hän tietää, että osa Yagyuun tehtävää on irroittautua hänestä. Niou harkitsee toisinaan tekevänsä sen helpoksi. Joskus hän yrittääkin. Hän tuo taloon jonkun tytön, ei niitä naisiksi voi sanoa, tai jos hänellä ei ole aivan sellainen olo, hän ottaa joltakin tytöltä alusvaatteet matkaansa ja heittää ne asunnossa jonnekin. Sohvalle tai keittiön pöydän kulmalle tai niin pieneen kylpyhuoneeseen, ettei sitä oikeastaan voi kutsua kylpyhuoneeksi, niin Yagyuu silloin taisi sanoa kun me muutettiin tähän, tai sängylle sille reunalle, jolla Yagyuu aina nukkuu.

Yagyuu on aina vihainen sen jälkeen, Niou näkee sen selvästi. Yagyuu huomaa aina juuri silloin, tai seuraavana päivänä tai viikon tai kahden päästä, jottei Niou huomaisi vastaavuutta, että asunto on siivottava. Yleensä se tulee tarpeeseen. Kai. Niou ei ole ihan varma, mutta hänestä tuntuu, että tässä asunnossa mikään ei ole koskaan tarpeeksi järjestyksessä ja oikein Yagyuun mielestä.

Kesäisin, ei koskaan muulloin, kun Yagyuu palaa asunnolle osa-aikatyöstään, mikä se milloinkin sattuu olemaan, hän löytää joskus itsensä olohuoneen ikkunan edestä katselemasta persikanväristä taivasta ja vaaleanpunaisia ja oransseja ikkunaruutuja. Silloin Niou kävelee Yagyuun luokse ja kietoo kätensä hänen liian kapean vyötärönsä ympärille ja laskee leukansa hänen vasemmalle olkapäälleen. Yagyuu kallistaa silloin päätään hieman Niouta kohden, ja Niou katselee hetken Yagyuun seuraksi. Kun vastakkaisessa talossa asuva lihava nainen tulee ripustamaan parvekkeelleen kuivumaan niin isoja rintaliivejä että Nioun on pakko ihmetellä mistä sellaisia edes saa, hän päättää, että hän on katsellut tarpeeksi. Ja Yagyuu myös, Yagyuun ei tarvitse nähdä sellaista, joten hän keksii heille jotain parempaa tekemistä. Vaikka Yagyuu toisinaan huokailee, että meillä ei ole tarpeeksi kunnollisia kalusteita, Niou on tyytyväinen että ikkunan edessä on lattialla tilaa.

Kerran Yagyuu kysyy, eikö Niou-kun pidä kesästä. Niou miettii hetken, ja Yagyuu miettii, miksi Nioun täytyy miettiä sitä, kunnes Niou virnistää ja sanoo, että ainakin silloin on kadulla enemmän katseltavaa. Silloin Yagyuu jatkaa sitä, mitä hän olikaan tekemässä, ja miettii illalla nukkumaan mennessään, miksi Niou vaikutti hieman surulliselta, kun hän kysyi.

Yagyuun opinnot edistyvät samaan tahtiin kuin aina ennenkin. Nopeasti, suoraa linjaa, suunnitelman mukaan. Nioun opinnoista ei ole juuri sanottavaa. Mutta Niou on huomannut, että Yagyuu lukee nykyään hieman hitaammin kuin aikaisemmin. Hormonit ja sisäelimet ja bakteerit ja virukset ilmestyvät tenttivastauksiin täsmälleen oikein, ja professorit ovat aina tyytyväisiä ja Yagyuu saa stipendejä jotka tulevat tarpeeseen ja ilmaisia latinan sanakirjoja jotka hän voi myydä jos hän omistaa jo paremman ja taputuksia olkapäälle joista Niou ei koskaan kuule suoraan Yagyuulta itseltään. Ja kun Niou katsoo, kun Yagyuu lukee kynä ja viivotin kädessään, hän miettii, pitäisikö hänenkin alkaa kurtistella kulmiaan tuolla tavalla, jotta hän voisi pysyä Yagyuuna. Yagyuu vanhentuu liian nopeasti.

Niou ehdottaa sitä Yagyuulle kerran, kun hän on saanut tarpeekseen Yagyuun turhautuneesta ilmeestä. Yagyuukin on huonolla tuulella sinä päivänä sillä ei ole niin helppoa painaa mieleen satoja erilaisia oireita ja diagnooseja silloin kun Niou samalla häiritsee tahallaan, ja hän sanoo, että älä ole typerä, ja että emmehän me näytä samalta muutenkaan. Silloin Niou lähtee ja palaa vasta seuraavana päivänä hiukset valkaistuina vaikka hän on lakannut värjäämästä niitä jo aikoja sitten.

Kaapeissa ei ole koskaan mitään ylimääräistä. Niou tuo joskus jotain pientä syötävää, eikä koskaan syö niitä kokonaan loppuun. Paitsi jos ne ovat mustikoita, sillä niiden syöminen on hauskaa ensinnäkin siksi, että Yagyuun ilme on silloin niin huolestunut, mustikkatahrat tästä asunnosta vielä puuttuvatkin, ja toisekseen siksi, että huulet ja kieli värjääntyvät violeteiksi ja vaikka Yagyuu ei sano sitä ääneen, hänkin pitää vaihtelusta aina silloin tällöin. Mutta hyviä mustikoita saa vain kesällä, ja muulloin Niou tuo jotain vähemmän seksikästä. Yagyuu ei halua katsella pitkään puoliksi tyhjiä rapisevia muovipusseja. Toisena päivänä hän nostaa ne kaappeihin, eikä Niou muista ottaa niitä sieltä. Viikon päästä Yagyuu heittää ne pois.

Kesäisin Yagyuu pesee aina ikkunat useammin kuin muulloin. Niou ymmärtää. Hän tarjoutuu silloin viemään Yagyuun rannalle. Yagyuu epäröi aina, mutta useimmiten suostuu. He menevät aina illalla, koska silloin siellä ei ole muita. Jos olisi, Yagyuu ei lähtisi. Vaikka ei heidän rannallaan ole koskaan muulloinkaan ketään, sillä se on kaukana ja veden pinnalla on öljyä, mutta Niou sanoo, että useimmiten siellä on jotain porukkaa. Yagyuu ei ilmaise epäilyään ääneen, ja Niou on siitä kiitollinen, koska silloin hänen ei tarvitse viedä Yagyuuta sinne useammin.

Kun Yagyuu istuu hiljaa kiiltäväpintaisia aaltoja ja punertuvaa taivasta katsellen mustuneen rannan tietä lähempänä olevalla reunalla, Niou ajattelee, että Yagyuu lähtee joskus ja jättää minut tänne. Hän näkee, että Yagyuu kaipaa jotain. Niou kokeili joskus suudella häntä silloin, ja vaikka Yagyuu ei kieltänyt, Niou ei koskaan tehnyt sitä uudestaan siellä.

Niousta ei tunnu hyvältä viedä Yagyuuta rannalle, mutta hän tekee niin joka tapauksessa, koska Yagyuun kuuluu katsella auringonlaskun värejä merellä ja taivaalla, ei liian lähelle rakennettujen kerrostalojen seinillä ja ikkunoilla. Yagyuu ajattelee samoin.

Kun taivas alkaa sinertyä, he ajavat tyhjällä metrolla takaisin asunnolle. Yagyuun pitäisi mennä aikaisin nukkumaan, koska huomenna on töitä ennen luentoja, ja niin Nioullakin, mutta kun he ovat maanneet sängyssä hiljaa jonkin aikaa, Yagyuu kurottaa aina kätensä ja koskettaa Niouta, joka on taas kääntänyt selkänsä, koska Yagyuukin teki niin. Niou ei koskaan nuku silloin, sillä hän tietää, että Yagyuu haluaa pyytää häneltä anteeksi vaikkei hän koskaan saakaan sitä sanotuksi. Se ei haittaa, koska Niou kuulee kyllä.

Yagyuu on hiljaa vielä silloinkin, kun Niou nostaa hänen jalkansa olkapäilleen ja vetää Yagyuun lähemmäs ja alkaa hetken päästä liikkua. Niou uskoo, että Yagyuun ilme on niin tuskainen siksi, ettei hän koskaan kuvitellut tekevänsä mitään tällaista sängyssä, jonka jouset narisevat, osa niistä on rikkikin, ja ohuiksi kuluneilla halvoilla lakanoilla ja huoneessa, jonka seinät ovat niin ohuet että jos naapurin melkein kuuroutuneen vanhan rouvan aina poissaolevat sukulaiset olisivat käymässä he varmaankin kuulisivat. Jousien narinan ja sängynpäädyn osumisen seinään ja ehkä jopa sen, kun makuuhuoneen ovi paukahtaa kiinni kun Niou lähtee vaikka hän tietää, että silloin Yagyuu haluaisi häneltä enemmän. Yagyuu haluaa aina enemmän, Niou tietää sen, ja hän miettii, mistä helvetistä minun pitäisi... minä en koskaan voi antaa hänelle tätä enempää. Ja kohta hän sanoo itselleen, että ei se ole minun velvollisuuteni, Yagyuustahan tulee lääkäri ja hän voi ostaa sitten mitä ikinä haluaa eikä hänen tarvitse kuunnella narisevia jousia ja muistella, onko kaapissa enää ehjiä lakanoita jäljellä.

Aamulla Yagyuu on yhä pahoillaan löytäessään Nioun sohvalta nukkumassa. Hän hakee makuuhuoneesta sen ainoan peiton, joka heillä on, ja asettaa sen varovaisesti Nioun päälle. Jos Niou on vihainen ja haluaa Yagyuunkin tuntevan olonsa pahaksi, hän esittää nukkuvaa, kurtistaa kulmiaan ja potkii peiton päältään. Yagyuu huokaa ja vie peiton takaisin sänkyyn ja petaa sen. Jos Niou ei ole vihainen, hän on ensin hetken paikallaan ja kietoutuu sitten peittoon hieman paremmin ja ehkä hymyilee aivan huomaamattomasti. Hän ei tiedä, että silloin Yagyuusta tuntuu kaikista kamalimmalta.

Yagyuu ja Niou eivät käy rannalla usein, sillä sen jälkeen heidän täytyy teeskennellä, ettei mikään heidän tavallisuudestaan poikkeava ole pielessä. Sen sijaan he käyvät usein ulkona syömässä. Ei ravintoloissa, heillä ei ole varaa, mutta satamassa ja toreilla niissä pienissä kojuissa, jotka tulevat sinne vain kesäisin. Yagyuu haluaa käydä ne kaikki läpi eikä Niou vastusta. Hän arvelee, että ehkä näin Yagyuu saa takaisin hieman siitä, mitä hänellä ei nyt ole, ja vaikka se tulee mieleen joka kerta ja saa ruuan maistumaan ei aivan niin hyvältä kuin hän tietää sen olevan ja Yagyuun hymy näyttää niin tyytyväiseltä että jos Niou joskus itkisi, se tapahtuisi varmaankin nyt. Mutta Niou ei itke, ja hän antaa Yagyuun valita kojuista suosikkinsa joissa he käyvät uudestaan sitten, kun kesä on loppumaisillaan.

Yagyuulle kesän loppu on aina tärkeä. Hän ei odota kesiltä paljon uutta enää nykyään, ei suunnittele mitään erityistä, koska loppujen lopuksi jokainen kesä on samanlainen, vaikka he kävisivät minkälaisissa töissä ja kojuissa ja konserteissa ja näyttelyissä ja vaikka Niou olisi poissa asunnolta hieman useammankin yön. Mutta viimeisinä lämpiminä iltoina Yagyuu menee Nioun kanssa syömään niihin paikkoihin, joista hän piti kaikista eniten, eikä hän koskaan tiedä, mikä kerta on viimeinen ja se on kai parempi niin, sillä silloin hän voi kuvitella, että vielä, vielä kerran, tämä ei ole ohi vielä, ennen kuin kaikki kojut joista jokaisen ympärillä on aina eloisaa hälinää ja meren ja elämän tuoksua hiljalleen katoavat eikä Yagyuu ehdi pettyä tai painaa mieleensä, mikä olikaan se paras, missä kohdalla se olikaan, onkohan se täällä seuraavanakin vuonna, sillä eivät ne koskaan ole.

Asunnolla Yagyuu menee hetkeksi makuuhuoneeseen ja Niou menee olohuoneen sohvalle selailemaan kadulta poimittua lehteä. Sitten Niou tulee takaisin ja löytää Yagyuun katsomasta kesän viimeistä, tai ehkä viidenneksi tai kolmanneksi viimeisintä, se selviää myöhemmin, auringonlaskua ja Niou haluaa katsella mieluummin Yagyuuta ja haluaa että Yagyuukin katsoisi joskus häntä ja hän on taas tyytyväinen, että lattialla ikkunan vieressä on tarpeeksi tilaa.

Yagyuu näyttää lattialla liian laihalta ja väsyneeltä ja kulmikkaalta ja siltä että hän voisi särkyä, kun taas Niou näyttää hänen jalkojensa väliin polvistuessaan liian terveeltä mutta ehkä hieman liian vanhalta. He yrittävät olla ajattelematta sitä ja onnistuvat, sillä viimeisessä punertavassa iltaruskossa Yagyuukin saa väriä iholleen ja Niou näyttää sivulta tulevassa valossa terävämmältä. Se on muutenkin parempi näin, sillä jotenkin Niou jaksaa tällaisina iltoina aina enemmän eikä jätä Yagyuuta yksin lattialle eikä Yagyuu ajattele merta vaan katsoo Niouta ja pyytää häntä tekemään kaiken uudestaan niin monta kertaa, että lopulta kyyneleet tulevat hänen silmiinsä, ei siksi että hän olisi surullinen jostakin, ei ei ei, häneen vain alkaa jo sattua eikä se ole lainkaan sama asia.

Nioulla on kuuma, ja hän valittaa siitä Yagyuulle. Yagyuu harmittelee, ettei ilmastointi toimi tänäkään kesänä, ja hakee Nioulle pienen viuhkan jonka hän osti torilta eilen. Niou nauraa sille, mutta ottaa sen silti ja samalla nappaa Yagyuun kainaloonsa sohvalle ja Yagyuu sanoo ei nyt, minulla on vielä luettavaa tänään, mutta hän jää kuitenkin siihen, ei tosin Nioun takia, sillä Niou näkee kuinka Yagyuu vilkuilee taas taivasta ja ajattelee, minkä värinen meri on hohtaessaan tuon saman värin eri sävyjä ja silloin Niou toivoo, että ilmastointi toimisi jotta hänellä ei olisi niin kuuma ja jotta olisi edes jotakin kuunneltavaa, muuta kuin autotie joka on aivan heidän kerrostalonsa vieressä ja jonka takia heidän ikkunansa ovat aina likaiset ja jonka takia Yagyuun täytyy odottaa yötä voidakseen tuulettaa, ja ajatellessaan kuinka paksulta ilma tuntuu juuri kesäisin Niou ymmärtää, miksi Yagyuu ei koskaan sano tätä asuntoa kodiksi.


	2. Syksy ja juuret ja punainen mandoliini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postattu alunperin toisaalle 6.2.2007.

Kesän lopulla oikeat auringonlaskut alkavat tummua ja harventua. Taivas ei enää jaksa kantaa niitä tälle asuinalueelle asti. Yagyuu alkaa vetää verhoja ikkunoiden eteen aiemmin kuin ennen, ja kun Niou kurkistaa niiden välistä ulos hän näkee ilta illalta hieman harmaamman taivaan ja silloin hänestä alkaa tuntua hieman oudolta, aivan kuin jotakin olisi tapahtumassa eikä hän tiedä onko se hyvä vai huono asia eikä hän pidä epävarmuudesta joten hän antaa sinertävien verhojen pysyä kiinni.

Aina aluksi syksy tuntuu helpotukselta. Kesän työpaikat katoavat ja kuten kaikkien muidenkin, Yagyuun ja Nioun täytyy etsiä uudet. Yagyuuta ei harmita lainkaan. Mielellämme olisimme sinut pitäneet, mutta tiedäthän sinä, kyllä, kiitos, hyvää työtä, onnea ja menestystä, kiitos vielä kerran, näkemiin. Yagyuu tietää, eikä häntä haittaa, sillä kesän jälkeen hän haluaa jotakin uutta ilman mitään tekosyitä, eikä Nioukaan välitä, kunhan on jotakin tekemistä.

Ensimmäisenä syksynä Tokiossa tuntui satavan hirvittävän paljon, ja ikkunat olivat jatkuvasti likaisen veden raidoittamat. Yagyuu ei muistanut mitään aivan sen kaltaista aiemmilta vuosilta, kotoa ja asuntolalta. Seuraavana syksynä vaikutti siltä, kuin sateet olisivat hieman laantuneet. Samoin seuraavana vuonna, Yagyuu on kai alkanut jo tottua, vaikka muistikuva kertoo yhä sateiden olleen lempeämpiä kotona kuin täällä liian tiheään rakennetussa lähiössä, eivätkä ikkunat kotona koskaan näyttäneet tältä, vaikka eiväthän ne pitkäksi aikaa koskaan ehdi kuivuakaan joten lika ei pysähdy ja sitä tulee koko ajan lisää ja Niou käskee Yagyuuta lopettamaan turhan stressaamisen, sillä uudet sateet vievät vanhat raidat pois eikä pesemisestä ole mitään hyötyä. Yagyuu ei koskaan lopeta kokonaan, mutta silti heidänkin ikkunansa saavat syksyisin pysyä raidoitettuina vuosi vuodelta hieman pidempään, aivan kuten kaikki muutkin tämän ja naapuritalojen ikkunat.

Niou ja Yagyuu eivät mene syksyisin minnekään yhdessä. Niou arvelee, että sillä on jotain tekemistä sen kanssa, että syksy on sitä aikaa jolloin he muuttivat tänne. Yagyuu ei ollut kovin iloinen silloin, kai hän vielä nytkin muistaa kaiken tapahtuneen ja on vihainen Nioulle. Yagyuu ei koskaan sano sitä, mutta se nyt ei ole mitään uutta. Ehkä Nioustakin tuntuu helpommalta olla syksyisin jossakin muualla kuin Yagyuun luona. Ehkä Niou roikkui Yagyuussa liikaa kesällä, ehkä Yagyuu tarvitsee taas tilaa.

Iltojen pimentyessä Yagyuusta alkaa tuntua siltä, että hänen täytyy ryhdistäytyä. Kesä on ohi. Kesällä hän antoi itselleen tilaisuuden ajatella asioita, joita varten hänellä ei ole aikaa muulloin. Syksyisin ei ole aikaa. Minun täytyy keskittyä, täytyy lukea enemmän, tehdä enemmän töitä, olla tehokkaampi, olla parempi, olla paras kuten viime vuonnakin olin. Syyssateet peittävät auringonlaskut ja eikä pisaroiden kolhima meri ole haaveilemisen arvoinen, ei silloin kun on luettava tentteihin ja tehtävä alustuksia ja esitelmiä ja tutkielmia ja järjestettävä opintopiirejä ja oltava mukana kaikessa mahdollisessa mihin professorit keksivät häntä suositella. Yagyuulla ei ole aikaa tuntea oloaan tyhjäksi kesän jälkeen, ei lainkaan, sillä hänellä on paljon tekemistä ja velvollisuuksia, muutenkin kuin koulussa, sillä kesästä jäänyt tuoksu ja kaikki jäljet on siivottava pois, ja milloinkohan pyyhinkään viimeksi pölyt, kylpyhuoneen lattia pitää näköjään pestä taas, eikä aikaa valvoa öitä Nioun kanssa, mistähän tämä päänsärky tuli, eiköhän se helpota jos nukun.

Yagyuun kääntyessä takaisin kaiken tarpeellisena pitämänsä pariin Nioukin herää siihen, että jotain olisi kai tehtävä. Hän nauraa miettiessään milloin viimeksi kävi jossakin omillaan, olenko minä päässyt juurtumaan ja hän nauraa sillä hän ei juurru, joskus häntä vain ei huvita olla koko ajan menossa jonnekin, vaikka yleensä kyllä huvittaakin, ja hän havahtuu siihen joka syksy silloin kun Yagyuu lakkaa seisomasta olohuoneen ikkunan edessä iltaisin auringonlaskun aikaan ja sulkee verhot sen sijaan.

Istuessaan illalla teeveen edessä Yagyuun laskiessa vähän matkan päässä selkä suorana matematiikkaa keittiön pöydän äärellä Niou alkaa miettiä, mihin aika kesällä katosi. Hänestä tuntuu kuin hän ei olisi tehnyt mitään. Yagyuu teki kaikkea ja kävi kaikkialla. Töitä, vierailuja, käyntejä ties missä, uusia ruokapaikkoja, uusia muutaman päivän tuttavuuksia joita kumpikaan heistä ei tosin enää muista vaikka Niou oli kyllä mukana ainakin osassa Yagyuun tekemisistä, mutta teinkö minä mitään omaa. Yagyuun merkitessä kaavoja ja funktioita ja kuvaajia siististi ruutupaperille joka ei ole aivan kirkkaan valkoista Niou nousee sohvalta ja sanoo lähtevänsä ulos eikä Yagyuu kysy minne vaan sanoo ethän viivy kovin myöhään, huomenna on pitkä päivä edessä, sinullahan taisi olla aamuluentojakin eikä Niou kuuntele enää.

Ulkona sataa kuten jokaisena syksyn iltana eikä Niou ottanut sateenvarjoa mukaan. Häiritsevä tunne siitä, että jokin on pielessä kasvaa, kun hän saapuu Shinjukuun ja hänen on pysähdyttävä hetkeksi metroaseman oville miettimään minne hän menisi. Se tuntuu samalta jokaisen kesän jälkeen, aivan kuin hän ei tietäisi enää, missä mikäkin on ja millaiseen paikkaan hän haluaa ja pitäisikö ehkä soittaa joku tuttu mukaan joka hommaisi minut sisälle johonkin ja hän nauraa, koska hän miettii typeriä asioita, eihän täällä ole mitään väliä sillä minne menee eikä hän juurru joten hän lähtee ja löytää uuden liian kalliin yökerhon jonka jonossa on tyttöjä mihihameissa ja kiiltävissä kengissä ja vöissä ja joiden huulet heijastavat klubin värivaloja ja hän voi puhua heille niin että hän pääsee sisään ilmaiseksi ja saa vielä juotavaakin ja luultavasti mitä tahansa hän ikinä haluaakaan, kunhan hän vain ensin osaa päättää mitä.

Niou luulee, että Yagyuu lakkaa katselemasta ulos ja tekemästä mitään muuta kuin kaikkea mitä hänen ilmeisesti täytyy silloin kun syksy tulee. Niou ei ole aivan oikeassa. Useimmiten Yagyuulla ei ole aikaa, mutta toisinaan, kunhan Niou ensin lähtee, Yagyuu laskee tehtävänsä loppuun hieman hitaammin kuin silloin kun Niou on samassa huoneessa sillä hänen ei tarvitse enää yrittää ihan niin kovasti vaikuttaa tehokkaalta eikä Niou ole tulossa heti takaisin joten ei ole niin kamalasti väliä sillä, mihin aikaan hän voi lopettaa. Hän ei tee päätöstä asiasta, hän lipsuu siihen itsestään. Menee vielä tunti ennen kuin hän on valmis.

Joskus syksyisin tulee niitä iltoja, jolloin asunto on siisti ja Yagyuu on tehnyt kaikki tehtävänsä, myös ylimääräiset ja vapaaehtoiset, eikä kello ole vielä yli puolen yön. Silloin hän laittaa veden kiehumaan ja ottaa kaapista teetä, tällä kertaa ei pussiteetä sillä hänellä on jonkin verran aikaa ja hän mittaa säästeliäästi minttua ja yrttejä ja laittaa ne veteen ja jättää hautumaan kahdeksikymmeneksi minuutiksi ja vaikka hänellä ei ole nyt mitään tekemistä mikä vaatisi näkemistä hän jättää valot päälle ja yrittää katsella ulos ikkunasta oman heijastuksensa läpi. Koska hän on yksin hän voi istua sohvan käsinojalle ja katsella siitä ja ajatella miksi kaikki on niin erilaista, vaikka Nioun ääni hänen päässään sanoo sadepisaroiden sumentavan ikkunat täällä aivan samalla tavalla kuin ennen kotonakin.

Oli syksy kun Niou ja Yagyuu muuttivat Tokioon. Heillä oli tyhjä asunto, ei muuta, sillä yliopistosta toiseen siirtyminen ei onnistunut noin vain, eikä Yagyuu arvellut kestävänsä olla kesken vuotta siirtyvä uusi opiskelija jolta muut haluavat kysellä asioita, silloin valehteleminenkin sattui, eikä kumpikaan heistä halunnut tai voinut tuoda paljon vanhoja tavaroita mukanaan. Yagyuu yrittää muistella, satoiko silloinkin, mutta hän ei saa vettä mieleensä. Sen sijaan hän muistaa tyhjät seinät ja lattiat ja nurkissa pölyä jota olisi huomannut vaikka ei kovin tarkasti olisi katsonutkaan ja tulipunaisen suihkuverhon pienessä kylpyhuoneessa, edellinen asukas oli sen siihen jättänyt ja Yagyuu otti sen alas heti sillä se pisti hänen silmiään ja Niou ei sanonut mitään siitä, vaan haen meille jotain syötävää sillä Yagyuu tarvitsi silloin tilaa olla yksin koska mitä tahansa he sanoivatkaan toisilleen, on Nioun syytä, että Yagyuun mielestä heidän tai ainakin hänen oli pakko muuttaa. Nykyään Yagyuu peittää ikkunat sinisellä eikä ajattele tulipunaisia suihkuverhoja ollenkaan, ainakin hän yrittää kovasti.

Niou tulee takaisin lähempänä aamua kuin yötä. Yagyuu nukkuu omalla reunallaan. Huoneessa kuuluu vain kellon tikitys sillä Yagyuu halusi mieluummin viisarillisen kuin digitaalisen eikä hän koskaan selittänyt miksi, ja Niou on usein hieman ärtynyt koska kellon ääni peittää Yagyuun hengityksen sillä hän hengittää niin kovin hiljaa ja vaikka Niou tulisi kuinka myöhään hänen täytyy aina tarkistaa tullessaan ettei hän ole lopettanut.

Yagyuu herää aamulla herätyskellon soidessa. Niou nukkuu omalla reunallaan. Yagyuu miettii milloin Niou tuli sillä yleensä hän herää siihen, hänellä taisi itselläänkin mennä melko myöhään sillä muutoin hän olisi nukkunut kevyemmin ja huomannut. Yagyuu ei ole aivan varma. Kurtut peitossa muuttavat säännöllisesti kulmaansa Nioun rintakehän liikkuessa ja Yagyuu katselee noita liikkeitä hetken ennen kuin nousee ylös.

Yagyuu löytää uusia töitä niin helposti kuin yliopisto-opiskelija ylipäätään voi töitä löytää. Hänellä on monipuolinen ansioluettelo ja loistavat suositukset joten koulu ja työnteko jatkuvat keskeytyksettä kesästä syksyyn. Nioulla ei ole aivan yhtä helppoa, mutta harvoin hänkään jää toimettomaksi pitkäksi aikaa. Niou löytää aina jotain erikoista, jonkin erikoisen ihmisen joka antaa hänelle jotakin erikoista työtä jossa on erikoiset työajat ja työkaverit ja useimmiten hänestä on paljon hauskempaa mennä töihin kuin kouluun ja Yagyuu ymmärtää ja vaikka hän onkin huolestunut he eivät juuri koskaan puhu Nioun opiskelemisesta tai sen puutteesta. Niou on itse vastuussa itsestään ja Yagyuu yrittää kunnioittaa sitä vaikka joskus hänen täytyy sanoa olevansa hieman huolissaan ja Niou sanoo, ettei ole mitään syytä olla.

Niou viettää yhä useammin iltansa jossain muualla kuin asunnolla. Hänellä on jotain uutta eikä hän ole juurtunut ja hän tietää, mihin hän haluaa mennä ja ehkä jopa kenen kanssa tai ainakin hän tietää, jos hän haluaa tavata jonkun uuden. Yagyuu ei syksyisin jaksa lähteä minnekään. Kesä oli sitä aikaa hänelle, syksyllä ei ole enää aikaa haaveilla elämän olevan jotain muuta kuin se nyt on ja siksi Yagyuu on asunnolla ja tekee tehtäviään ja lukee kirjoja, joskus jotain muutakin kuin koulukirjoja, sanomalehtiä joita ei ole painettu kirkkaimmalle ja sileimmälle mahdolliselle paperille, ja on hieman huolissaan siitä miten Nioulla menee koulussa ja töissä. Niou ei jaksa katsella illasta iltaan kuinka Yagyuu uppoutuu velvollisuuksiinsa. Jos Yagyuu haluaa hajottaa itsensä, se on hänen oma asiansa, ei Nioun sillä Nioulla on omakin elämänsä jota hänen täytyy elää nyt eikä joskus myöhemmin ja Yagyuu miettii, mitä Nioulla on sitten myöhemmin.

Talonmies tai ulkoinen siivousyritys tai joku muu haravoi yhden ainoan puun pudottamat lehdet pieneltä pihalta, ja vaikka Yagyuu ei katsele ulos niin paljon kuin aiemmin, hän tietää, että työn voisi tehdä järjestelmällisemmin ja tarkemminkin ja kun Niou kerran yllättää hänet ikkunan äärestä, hän väittää katselleensa jotakin muuta. Niou kohauttaa harteitaan. Hän tietää taas yhden uuden asian, joka Yagyuulta puuttuu, eikä hän halua ajatella sitä, ajattelin vain sanoa että lähden nyt, ei kannata odottaa, vaikka tuskin Yagyuu odottaisikaan.

Syksy tuo harvoin yllätyksiä. Syksy on punaisia lehtiä ja sadetta joka vetää taivaan mukanaan lähemmäs maata ja Yagyuun on hieman helpompi olla niiden välissä silloin, tuntuu, että vaikka jotkin asiat eivät ole aivan niin kuin hän haluaisi, kaikki ei kuitenkaan ole niin monimutkaista, hänen täytyy vain tehdä sitä mikä on sopivaa niin hän pärjää, päivä kerrallaan kohti tulevaisuutta, hänestä ei tunnu kuten kesällä jolloin joka puolella on tilaa eikä hän ulotu minnekään. Kaikki tulee lähemmäs, kaikki paitsi Niou, hän siirtyy kauemmas ja vetää kaiken muun lähemmäs itseään omin voimin, ja Yagyuun mielestä Nioun lähellä ei koskaan ole tilaa tähän aikaan vuodesta ja Niou nauraa usein yksin kadulla kulkiessaan sillä hän on niin vapaa, vapaa kuten hänen kuuluukin olla, eikä haittaa vaikka sataa taas, hän on varma, että hän löytää hyvin pian sateenvarjon jonka alla on hieman tilaa jonne hän voi ainakin hetkeksi jäädä.

Syksyisin pöydällä ei ole koskaan murusia tai paria päivää vanhempia sanomalehtiä eikä kaapeissa Nioun tuomia rapisevia muovipusseja. Niou jättää joskus yöllä tullessaan matkalta mukaan tarttuneet take-away -kartonkirasiat ja pussit kokeeksi pöydälle, eikä hän aamulla enää löydä niitä mistään ja Yagyuukin on silloin jo mennyt. Niou seisoo hetken liikahtamatta keittiön laidalla, kääntää sitten katseensa pois tyhjästä pöydästä ja menee suihkuun.

Niou tuo harvemmin naisia, tai tyttöjä asunnolle. Hänestä on hauskempaa kaiken muun ohella tutustua toisiin asuntoihin, ja kai se on jotenkin reilumpaakin, hänen asuntonsa on kuitenkin myös Yagyuun eikä hän halua nähdä ja kuulla kaikkea, ei ole koskaan halunnut. Joskus Niou lähtee rikkaiden tyttöjen mukaan, ja painaessaan heitä paksua mattoa vasten hän ei ajattele, että jos tämä olisi hieman hillitymmän värinen, Yagyuu varmaan itkisi onnesta jos saisi tällaisen, ei, sen sijaan hän kysyy, missä tytön vanhemmat ovatkaan juuri nyt, ja hän sanoo jonkin kiinalaisen kaupungin nimen ja Niou miettii pari sekuntia ennen paremman ajanvietteen jatkamista, miksi se kuulostaa tutulta.

Syksy ei tuo yllätyksiä, vain laskuja ja palkkaa, joka kattaa kaiken tarpeellisen, ei juuri ylimääräistä. Mainoksia ei tule, sillä Yagyuu on laittanut kontaktimuovilla lokeroon kohteliaan pyynnön niiden jättämisestä pois. Hänen ei tarvitse nähdä, mitä kaikkea hän ei voi saada. Nioulla oli tapana selailla kiiltäviä lehtisiä aamuina joina aikaa oli liikaa, mutta enää hän ei voi tehdä sitäkään. Ei sillä, että hän kaipaisi sitä.

Yagyuu on useimmiten edelleenkin riittävän tehokas kaikessa, mitä hän tekee, mutta ei aina. Sitä ei voi koskaan ennustaa etukäteen. Joskus taivas laskeutuu liian alas ja painaa kaiken liian lähelle. Eräänä yönä Yagyuu on hereillä vielä kolmen aikaan yöllä laskemassa laskujaan eikä Niou ole vieläkään tullut takaisin vaikka hänenkin pitäisi herätä ajoissa aamulla ja Yagyuu laittoi terveellistä iltapalaa, hän on lukenut taas ravitsemustiedettä, mutta nyt se odottaa kelmun alla että Niou tulisi takaisin ja keittiön valo alkaa välkkyä eikä kaapissa ole uusia hehkulamppuja, ne eivät ole olleet alennuksessa vähään aikaan eikä Yagyuu oikeastaan ole laittanut viimeiseen tuntiin ainuttakaan lukua paperille vaikka tehtävät ovat vielä kesken eikä hänellä ole ketään keneltä kysyä eikä hän itse tiedä, minä en tiedä mitään ja tehtävä alkaa tuntua liian suurelta ja hetken aikaa hänen silmiään kirvelee ja se on hänen merkkinsä pakottaa itsensä rauhoittumaan, minä osaan tämän jos vain keskityn, ehkä pitäisi käydä näöntarkastuksessa, minulla pitäisi olla varaa uusiin silmälaseihin kunhan saan seuraavan palkan, mutta ensin lasken nämä tehtävät, vaikka kello on jo neljä yöllä, ehkä lamppu kestää vielä huomiseen, eikä Niou ole vieläkään tullut takaisin.

Aamulla Yagyuu herää tuntien Nioun selkäänsä vasten. Hän nukkuu vielä, Yagyuu tietää sen, sillä muuten hän ei olisi siinä. Joskus vuosia sitten Niou esitti usein aamuisin nukkuvaa ja painautui Yagyuun viereen, ja Yagyuu tiesi aina mitä hän teki eikä sanonut mitään. Nyt Niou todella nukkuu, ja koska Yagyuu tajuaa haluavansa pysyä hetken paikallaan hänen on noustava heti ylös, ja kun hän tekee niin Niou kierähtää vatsalleen siihen, missä Yagyuu äsken oli, peitto vain puoliksi päällään, hän on taas ominut sen unissaan ja Yagyuu saa selityksen sille, miksi hänellä on niin kylmä.

Eräänä iltana Niou ei lähde ollenkaan, sillä se jonka kanssa hänen piti mennä ei päässytkään eikä Niou ole riippuvainen, kyllä hän voi olla täälläkin jos hänestä siltä tuntuu. Ulkona on pimeää ja tänäänkin sataa mutta sisällä on lämmintä ja valoisaa ja Yagyuu laittaa ruokaa, jotain missä on papuja sillä hän on taas lukenut jotain ja on huolissaan siitä, saako Niou tarpeeksi rautaa sillä hän näyttää hieman tavallista kalpeammalta. Niousta tuntuu että ehkä hän on ollut poissa hieman liikaa sillä keittiössä hääräilevän Yagyuun katseleminen tuntuu kummalliselta tänä iltana. Hän kääntyy ja lysähtää sohvalle selälleen kasvot kohti ikkunaa ja ajattelee ääneen pitäisiköhän opetella soittamaan jotain. Yagyuu pyytää toistamaan, hän ei kuullut sillä Niou puhui hiljaa ja paistinpannu ja öljy ja sipulit pitävät jonkin verran ääntä. Niou toistaa ja Yagyuu kysyy miksi ja Niou on vähän aikaa hiljaa ja Yagyuu sanoo kohta, että voisihan se olla ihan mukavaa, mutta onko sinulla aikaa sellaiseen.

Seuraavana iltana Niou lähtee vaikka ei hänellä silloinkaan ole seuraa mennessään. Sitä löytyy kyllä. Hän kertoo tytölle huvikseen, että hän osaa soittaa kitaraa. Tyttö ihastuu ja sanoo haluavansa kuulla ja Niou lupaa soittaa hänelle, sillä kunhan he pääsevät asunnolle asti tytön ei pitäisi edes muistaa koko asiaa tai jos hän muistaa niin Niou voi kyllä hoitaa asiat niin ettei tyttö suutu.

Yagyuu on hereillä kun Niou tulee jonkun kanssa sisälle. Askeleista hän kuulee heidän menevän olohuoneeseen, sitten joku kävelee keittiöön, Niou varmaankin tarjoaa vieraalle jotakin. Yagyuu yrittää olla kuuntelematta puhetta, sillä Niou osaa puhua eikä Yagyuu halua kuulla sitä näin eikä hän tiedä pitäisikö hänen sääliä tyttöä uskomisesta vai olla vihainen tai jotain muuta. On vaikeaa olla vihainen, sillä Niou on tehnyt tätä alusta asti, ei onneksi kovin usein sillä tämä on myös Yagyuun asunto eikä hän pidä tällaisista vieraista vaikka hän ei koskaan pyydäkään Niouta lopettamaan sillä mitä Niou ajattelisi jos hän pyytäisi, eikä hän varmaankaan lopettaisikaan. Yagyuu painaa silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni ja kuuntelee sadetta, ei sitä kuinka Niou puhuu ja tyttö nauraa ja kuinka sen jälkeen on jonkin aikaa hiljaisempaa ja sitten taas kuuluu jotain, sitten puhetta ja tyttö lähtee ja Niou käy suihkussa ja tulee sitten Yagyuun viereen nukkumaan.

Syksyisin Niou ja Yagyuu eivät käy yhdessä missään, sillä se tuntuisi vaikealta koska ennen he tekivät sitä usein ja nyt se olisi niin erilaista. Niou tuli Yagyuun huoneeseen ja sanoi nyt lähdetään, Yagyuu kysyi minne ja Niou puhui hänelle ja Yagyuu nauroi ja lähti hänen mukaansa. Silloinkin satoi aina ja joskus Niou oli niin malttamaton ettei Yagyuukaan saanut ottaa sateenvarjoa mukaansa vaikka he menivät aina ulos, Niou sanoi haluavansa näyttää Yagyuulle jotakin joka ei loppujen lopuksi ollutkaan mitään mutta Yagyuu ei silti ollut vihainen, sanoi vain me vilustumme ja Niou sai käyttää jotakin typerää repliikkiä Yagyuun lämmitämisestä ja hän nauroi taas ja hiljentyi sitten joksikin aikaa Nioun suudellessa häntä.

Kerran eräs tyttö pahastuu oikeasti tajutessaan, ettei Niou olekaan aikeissa soittaa hänelle. Hän syyttää Niouta hänen naiseutensa halventamisesta, pelkän seksin havittelemisesta ja ties mistä muusta ja Yagyuu ei voi olla kuulematta ja ajattelematta, että Niousta on tullut liian hyvä puhuja jos hän on onnistunut huijaamaan tuollaisen naisen mukaansa ja kun Niou ei kuulu liikkuvan minnekään Yagyuun on pakko nousta ylös ja kävellä olohuoneen reunalle. Niou istuu lattialla ja nojaa sohvaan ja katsoo ylös kuullessaan Yagyuun pysähtyvän katsomaan, on hetken hiljaa, kysyy sitten taas, pitäisiköhän minun opetella soittamaan jotakin ja Yagyuu ei sano mitään, vilkaisee ulos ikkunasta ja muistaa kuinka Niou suuteli häntä menneinä syksyinä sateessa tai kesällä lattialla ikkunan edessä ja menee sitten takaisin sänkyyn ja Niousta tuntuu, että Yagyuu pitää häntä säälittävänä.

Niou pitää silmänsä ja korvansa auki mutta hyvän kitaran löytäminen alkaa nopeasti tuntua mahdottomalta. Hänellä olisi ehkä rahaa uuden ostamiseen, mutta hän ei halua tehdä niin. Se ei näyttäisi yhtä uskottavalta kuin vanha. Eräs tuttu tarjoutuu kyllä opettamaan Niouta soittamaan, mutta hän kieltäytyy, sillä hän haluaa opetella itse. Idea epäilyttää Yagyuuta, kuinka hänen pitäisi voida opiskella jos Niou alkaa soittaa kitaraa tietämättä mitään soittamisesta, mutta Niou tekee mitä haluaa, sitä paitsi turha siitä on vielä suuttua, eihän minulla edes ole soitinta vielä, mistä sitä tietää vaikka olisin nero, voin vaikka perustaa sitten bändin ja minusta tulee rikas ja kuuluisa, saat olla meidän tilinpitäjä jos haluat, ja Yagyuu hymähtää ja käskee Niouta syömään ennen kuin ruoka jäähtyy.

Eräänä iltana Ginzassa Niou näkee kadulla metrotunnelin ulkopuolella soittimen. Poliisi on varmaankin vienyt humalaisen katusoittajan putkaan tai sitten joku vanha veteraani on saanut sateessa soittaessaan jonkin kohtauksen tai jotain. Ei sillä niin väliä. Niou kumartuu tutkimaan soitinta. Se ei ole kitara mutta siinä on kaikukoppa ja kaula ja kielet, ihan tarpeeksi lähellä kitaraa hänelle ainakin tänä iltana. Niouta alkaa hymyilyttää.

Mikä tuo on, yhä hereillä oleva Yagyuu kysyy kun Niou tulee takaisin ja pitelee sylissään jotakin niin suojelevaisesti että Yagyuun on kysyttävä ensimmäisenä siitä sen sijaan että käskisi viemään märät vaatteet kuivumaan ja ottamaan sitten lämpimän suihkun, ainakin äsken tuli vielä lämmintä vettä eikä nyt olisi hyvä vilustua, sinullahan on tenttejä tulossa. Niou sanoo löytäneensä sen kadulta. Niou laskee soittimen pöydälle ja siitä valuu vettä Yagyuun sanomalehdelle joka kertoo auto-onnettomuuksista ja itsemurhista ja talouden kilpailukyvyn kehityksestä. Yagyuun katse kysyy, tiedätkö mikä soitin tuo on, ja Niou virnistää ja suuntaa kylpyhuoneen ovelle ja kysyy varmuuden vuoksi, haluaisiko Yagyuu liittyä seuraan. Hän ei myönnä.

Suihkussa Nioulle tulee mieleen, ehkä se johtuu huonosta paineesta, kuinka hän aina ennen, silloin Rikkaissa vei syksyisin Yagyuun mukanaan jonnekin silloin, kun satoi vettä. Jonnekin, missä oli pieni riski tulla nähdyksi mutta tarpeeksi rauhallista että Yagyuu suostui tekemään jotain. Suihkussa vesi ei ole kuumaa eikä kylmää ja se tuntuu hieman samanlaiselta kuin silloin ennen, vaikka sateen olisi kyllä pitänyt tuntua kylmemmältä koska Yagyuu oli lämmin, se oli ihan hyvä yhdistelmä, ja siitä tuntuu olevan kamalan pitkä aika, eikä Niou oikeastaan ehtinyt vielä tehdä mitään kenenkään kanssa tänään vaikka hän haluaisi, ja milloinkohan hän viimeksi teki jotain Yagyuun kanssa?

Yagyuu. Yagyuu. Tule tänne. Nioun hiuksista ja luisevilta olkapäiltä putoilee vettä ja shampoovaahtoa kylpyhuoneen oven ulkopuolelle. Lämmintä vesihöyryä tulvii ulos, ja Yagyuu kuulee, ettei Niou vaivautunut sulkemaan hanaa. Hän nousee ja jättää sanomalehden ja soittimen pöydälle ja kävelee ja pysähtyy avonaisen oven ja Nioun eteen. Niou hengittää vakaasti ja tuijottaa Yagyuuta ja Yagyuu pitää katseensa hänen silmissään, ilma tuntuu lämpimältä ja kostealta, hän alkaa ajatella haluavansa, mutta kun Niou nojautuu lähemmäs ja Yagyuu kuulee pisaroiden putoavan lattialle ja hänen jaloilleen hän tietää, että hän haluaa enemmän sitä, mitä oli, ja hän kääntyy pois ja sanoo, lämmin vesi loppuu pian ja Niou tietää, ettei kannata edes yrittää.

Aamulla Niou herää riittävän aikaisin, syö jotain terveellistä koska sellaista Yagyuu on jättänyt pöydälle ja lähtee kouluun kysymään yhdeltä kaveriltaan, mikä hänen löytämänsä soitin on. Kaveri nauraa ja sanoo, että se on mandolini, Niou ei ole kuullutkaan sellaisesta aikaisemmin, mutta kaveri kertoo jotakin, kovin moni ei soita tällaista ja Niou päättää, että hän pitää sen.

Soittamaan oppiminen ilman apua ei ole kovin helppoa, mutta kun Niou päättää tehdä jotakin, hän onnistuu. Yagyuusta on mukavaa nähdä Nioun keskittyvän johonkin, mutta hän haluaa lukea hiljaisuudessa, Niou tietää sen ja siksi hän yrittää soittaa jossakin muualla tai asunnolla silloin, kun Yagyuu on poissa, ei hän itsekään kaipaa Yagyuuta pitämään silmällä hänen harjoitteluaan. Hän kuluttaa tunteja ja päiviä ja viikkoja punertavasta puusta rakennetun soittimen parissa eikä hän kyllästy, turhautuu kyllä toisinaan, mutta hän on päättänyt oppia ja Yagyuu yrittää olla sanomatta mitään, ja hän onnistuu ja silloin Niounkin täytyy onnistua. Hän selvittää, mitä eroa on ovaalilla ja sillä toisella muodolla, sellaisella joka hänellä itsellään on jota sanotaan kyyneleen muotoiseksi, kuuntelee musiikkia Intiasta, Euroopasta, Amerikasta, virittää, lukee historiaa ja sukulaissoitinten ominaisuuksia ymmärtääkseen omaansa. Hän haluaa tietää kaiken, se ei ole päätös vaan vaisto joka käskee hänen tehdä niin, ja hän tekee kaiken itse, keneltäkään apua pyytämättä tai saamatta.

Lopulta Niou alkaa ymmärtää, alkaa olla tarpeeksi hyvä, ja eräänä iltana olohuoneen lattialla hän päättää, että tavoite on nyt saavutettu. Hän on soittanut koko päivän, opetellut ulkoa nuotteja ja kehittänyt joitakin omiakin. Laskiessaan päänsä sohvan reunalle hän näkee kellon, äänekkäästi tikittävän koska Yagyuu halusi sellaisen, eikä se ole vielä kovin paljon, hänen pitäisi kai lähteä heti kokeilemaan, mutta sekunnit kuluvat eikä Niou nouse ylös. Miksi, hän kysyy itseltään, ja hetken aikaa hän on huolestunut, näin on tapahtunut aikaisemminkin, kaksi kertaa eikä hän halua tuota tunnetta enää, hän tietää millaista on haluta jotakin liikaa, liian omistushaluisesti, enemmän kuin hän on suunnittellut. Toisesta hänen täytyi luopua silloin kun he muuttivat, toinen astuu juuri ulko-ovesta sisään, laskee laukkunsa lattialle ja suuntaa keittiöön ja näkee sieltä Nioun istumassa sohvaa vasten mandoliini sylissään näyttäen hieman kuluneelta, ja pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Niou antaa periksi, ehkä pidän tätä vielä harjoituksena, niin hän päättää ajatella, vaikka hän onkin aina ollut huono valehtelemaan itselleen.

Yagyuu. Tule kuuntelemaan. Yagyuu näyttää vähän epäileväiseltä, sillä Niou näyttää väsyneeltä, niin väsyneeltä että Yagyuu ei voi sanoa ei, joten hän istuu sohvalle Nioun taakse. Kun Niou sitten kerää itsensä ja alkaa soittaa, Yagyuu ajattelee ensimmäiseksi, että musiikki kuulostaa enemmän Yagyuulta kuin Niouta. Pienen soittimen sävelet eivät kanna kovin kauas, tai sitten Niou vetää taas kaiken lähelleen ja Yagyuun tekee mieli asettaa kätensä Nioun niskalle, sen iho on alkanut näyttää läpikuultavalta, ja pyytää häntä lopettamaan, Niou on tehnyt jo liikaa, mutta hän ei voi, ei voi sillä Niou on harjoitellut niin paljon eikä se saa olla turhaa, ja hän kuuntelee yhden surullisen kappaleen täysin hiljaa ja liikahtamatta ja yllättäen hänestä tuntuu, että Niou on se joka tulee hajoamaan ensimmäisenä, ja samalla hän tajuaa, ettei Niou tainnutkaan koskaan harkita soittamista siksi, että että halusi vaan koska hän luuli että hänen täytyy ja Yagyuu on niin pahoillaan, että kun Niou lopettaa, hän laskee kätensä tämän olkapäille ja on hiljaa. Niou hieroo silmiään ja nojautuu taaksepäin, laskee päänsä Yagyuun polville ja hän tietää, että huomenna hänen on mentävä ja soitettava jollekin muulle vaikka Yagyuu varmaankin tietää jo ettei hän halua, ja hän tietää itsekin mutta hänen on pakko yrittää jotakin, mitä tahansa sillä hänestä tuntuu samalta kuin syöpäpotilaista varmaankin tuntuu lääkärin uutisen kuullessaan.

Niou lähtee ja Yagyuu jää illaksi jälleen tekemään tehtäviään. Niou ei halua soittaa kenellekään tapaamistaan tytöistä, hän ei voi valehdella itselleen, mutta hän soittaa silti, vaikka oikeastaan se tuntuu jo niin pahalta että se alkaa todistaa päinvastaista kuin mitä sen pitäisi. Ei hän voi olla Yagyuun kanssa juuri nyt, ei ainakaan ihan heti, sillä juurtuminen sattuu, koska Niou tietää että juuret on helppo repiä irti, ne tosin kuolevat sen jälkeen, mutta silti, ne on helppo repiä irti. Hän tietää, että myös Yagyuu tietää.

Yagyuu tietää, ja siksi hän antaa Nioun mennä tänäkin syksyn iltana. Niou tulee aina takaisin, Yagyuu vain ei ole ihan varma, onko hän tai pitäisikö hänen edes olla siitä onnellinen, sillä hänestä tuntuu että olisi helpompaa Nioulle, heille molemmille, jos Niou joskus lähtisi eikä hänen olisi pakko tulla takaisin, sillä on olemassa paikkoja, joissa ei ole tilaa heille molemmille, ja Yagyuu tietää, että oksan voi leikata ja sitoa kiinni toiseen puuhun ja se voi kasvaa siihen kiinni. Hän tietää, että myös Niou tietää.

Aikaa kuluu, eikä syksystä ole enää monta päivää jäljellä, kun Niou alkaa harkita paluuta. Uudet ihmiset eivät tunnu enää niin uusilta eivätkä uudet juomat maistu uusilta eivätkä uudet asunnot näytä uusilta eivätkä ne auta mihinkään. Istuessaan yksin baarissa, tyttö lähti puuteroimaan nenäänsä, Niou ajattelee, että olen varmaan tulossa vanhaksi, hän ei osaa enää olla täälläkään ajattelematta, ja sanoiko tyttö juuri äsken vanhempien olevan vielä kotona, Niou ei muista enää, vaikka ei hän koskaan kovin tarkasti kuuntelekaan sillä eivät ne yleensä huomaa, ja osaahan hän puhua joten harvoin hänelle tulee ongelmia. Kun tyttö tulee takaisin ja alkaa puhua talvesta, mitä he voisivat tehdä yhdessä silloin, Niou tajuaa, hitto, on jo se aika vuodesta, ja hän tajuaa että hänen todella täytyy mennä kotiin nyt heti vaikka se sattuisi ja jutella Yagyuun kanssa tai suudella häntä tai viedä hänet ulos tai ihan mitä tahansa, ei hän nuku vielä kuitenkaan, eikä hän ole voinut lähteä vielä, eihän, Niou ei voi tietää, hän on ollut niin paljon poissa, onko Yagyuu ollut siellä vai ei, voi helvetti, sori pitää mennä.

Niou saapuu talon alaoville hieman hengästyneenä ja hänen pitäisi pysähtyä odottamaan, että hän tasantuu, Yagyuu arvaa kaiken jos hän tulee tällaisena, mutta hän ei voi odottaa. Rappukäytävä kaikuu tyhjänä Nioun juostessa portaat ylös, hän yrittää päästä nopeasti ovelle ettei ontto ääni pääsisi hänen sisälleen ja etteivät hämärät nurkat ja pöly jota on joka puolella tarttuisi hänen vaatteisiinsa ja hiuksiinsa ja iholleen, hän tietää että Yagyuu ei pidä sellaisesta.

Yagyuu on paikalla. Niou näkee sen heti astuessaan pieneen eteiseen, sillä keittiöstä näkyy valoa, eikä Yagyuu koskaan pidä niitä päällä turhaan. Niou nielaisee, riisuu kenkänsä ja heittää takkinsa jonnekin. Yagyuu kohottaa katseensa kirjastaan Nioun ilmestyessä hänen näköpiiriinsä, hän tervehtii häntä, näytät hieman kalpealta, onko jokin vialla, eikä Niou vastaa mitään sillä hän on jo nähnyt kännykän pöydän reunalla. Yagyuu ei koskaan pidä sitä siinä turhaan. Nioun sisällä kuuluu vain tyhjiä, hiljaisia kaikuja joten ulkopuolen äänet ja niiden jäljet kuulostavat siltä kuin joku ampuisi aivan hänen korviensa vieressä ilman vaimenninta ja hänen täytyy painaa silmänsä kiinni vaikka siitä ei ole mitään hyötyä sillä hän voi jo kuulla, kuinka talvi alkaa.

Hyvää iltaa, Yagyuu-kun. Kuinka voit?


	3. Talvi ja peitto ja korealainen ravintola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postattu alunperin toisaalle 6.5.2007.

Niou on aina vihannut epävarmuutta. Yllätyksellisyys ja odottamattomuus ovat yksi asia, epävarmuus toinen. Niousta olisi hauskaa kuvitella, että hän luottaa vain itseensä ja omiin sääntöihinsä ja että hän voisi olla varma, mutta hän tuntee itsensä paremmin kuin silloin nuorena. Nyt, vuosien jälkeen, on joitakin asioita, joihin hänen on voitava luottaa, joiden on pysyttävä ennallaan ja jotka eivät häily kahden eri asian välimaastossa vaan ovat selkeästi jotain tai jonkun ilman että hänen tarvitsisi edes ajatella tai toivoa sitä, sen pitäisi olla itsestään selvää, tai ehkä hän vain häilyy itsekin sillä hänen ajatuksensa kuulostavat kai enemmän Yagyuulta tai ainakin siltä miltä Yagyuun ajatusten pitäisi kuulostaa.

Heidän halvassa ja ahtaassa kaupunginosassaan talvi on aina valkoisen sijasta harmaa. Yagyuun täytyi oppia se heti. Hän kuvitteli varautuneensa siihen, mutta ehkä se tuli ensimmäisen syksyn jälkeen silti yllätyksenä. Yagyuusta tuntuu, että Nioukin oli ensimmäisenä vuotena jotenkin erilainen. Ehkä Nioukin odotti, että olisi raja niiden kahden vuodenajan välillä, mutta täällä sitä ei ollut, ja heillä molemmilla oli hankala olo sen takia. Ensimmäinen talvi ei alkanut puhelinsoitosta. Lakkaamattomasta liikenteestä huolimatta silloin oli vain epämääräisen hiljaista, ei tarpeeksi ollakseen totta, mutta niin että sen saattoi aavistaa.

Yagyuu sanoo, ettei hän oikeastaan ikävöi Yokohaman talvea ja hieman puhtaampaa lunta joka löysi joskus paikan jonne hetkeksi jäädä. Täällä niitä paikkoja on vähemmän. Loppujen lopuksi se ei ollut ehkä sittenkään kotona niin erilaista. Niou ei usko häntä. Talvi ei koskaan ollut kiinni siitä, oliko lunta vai ei. Yleensä sitä ei ollut. Silti talvi oli talvi, eikä talvea ole täällä sellaisena kuin he olivat oppineet sen kokemaan. Korkeiden kerrostalojen väleissä kaduilla ei puhalla merituuli, ja Niou tietää Yagyuun kaipaavan kylmää viimaa. Täällä ei ole missään niin kylmä sillä tavalla, kuin oikean kylmän kuuluu olla. Täällä on koleaa, sellaista salakavalaa joka on joka puolella ja imeytyy ihon läpi, epämiellyttävää ja yksinäistä ja painostavaa, se on sellaista kylmää joka ei ole tarpeeksi kylmää vaan jotain kylmän ja lämpimän väliltä, sellaista joka huijaa laittamaan hieman liian vähän vaatteita päälle jolloin onkin kylmempi ja huonompi olo kuin jos kylmä olisi oikeasti kylmää niin kuin ennen jolloin se oli pelkkää kylmää ja muistutti kaikista lämpimistä asioista. Se on täysin erilaista täällä, joten Niou ei voi uskoa Yagyuuta, kun hän sanoo, ettei se ole niin erilaista.

Yagyuulla oli jo ennen aina talvisin helpommin kylmä kuin Nioulla. Hän puki huolellisesti päälleen jok'ikisen koulupukuun kuuluvan vaatekappaleen niin että mahdollisimman vähän ihoa jäi paljaaksi. Nioun mielestä se oli huvittavaa, hänellä itsellään tuntui aina riittävän energiaa olla lämmin, vaikka hän oli heistä laihempi jo silloin. Niou jätti muutaman napin auki ja kravaatin löysälle. Tyypillistä, Yagyuu ajatteli, ja hymyili vähän vetäessään täydellisen valkoisen kauluspaitansa hihoja niin pitkälle käsien peitoksi kuin ne riittivät. Se auttoi silloin.

Syksyn jälkeen Niou ei lähde enää pois kovin usein. Kai minun pitäisi jotain tehdä, että jaksavat vielä pitää minut kirjoilla, hän sanoo Yagyuulle jäädessään lojumaan sohvalle omien kirjojensa kanssa, ja Yagyuu sanoo tasaisella äänellä, että se on varmaankin hyvä idea. Niou saa seuraavista tenteistä muutamaa prosenttia vaille täydelliset arvosanat, eikä Yagyuu ole yllättynyt.

Kesällä Yagyuu kulki mielellään ulkona kaupungilla, mutta talvella hän yrittää välttää sitä niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Miksi suotta palelluttaa itseään. Vääränlainen kylmä muistuttaa liikaa menetetyistä asioista, kun taas lämmitetyissä metroissa ja junissa ja busseissa ei ole mitään, mikä toisi mieleen sen ettei hän enää voi tehdä kävelyitä metallinhohtoisessa puistossa, jonka keskellä ilma oli niin raikasta, että sen hengittäminen sattui hieman sillä se ei ole sama asia täällä, ei enää pitkin, nopein askelin taitettuja matkoja asuntolan, koulun ja sisäkenttien välillä, ei enää yhteisiä ruokatunteja ja kuuraisten ikkunaruutujen katselemista sivusilmällä sillä välin kun Niou puhui jostakin, tenniksestä tai mistä tahansa satunnaisesta aiheesta, ja jos Niou valitti ettei hän kuunnellut Yagyuu pystyi toistamaan viimeisimmät lauseet helposti sillä hän kuunteli kyllä, eikä enää jokaviikkoisia perheen ravintolailtoja, sitä lyhyttä matkaa kotiovelta taksille, taksista ravintolan ovelle, sitä kuparinhohtoista lämpöä ja sitten taas matkaa kotiin ja sieltä takaisin koululle, ei mitään niitä pieniä hetkiä kylmässä jotka olivat siellä vain muistuttaakseen, kuinka lämmintä kaikki muu oli, koti ja koulu ja sisäkentät ja ravintolat ja Niou.

Lämmitys toimii asunnossa paremmin kuin ilmastointi. Yagyuu pitää pattereita päällä puolta astetta lämpimämmällä kuin suositellaan, sillä ikkunat ovat ohuet, ohuemmat joka vuosi, tai ehkä tiivisteet ovat jo liian kuluneet. Yagyuu ei tiedä, miksi muuten hänellä on niin kylmä, kylmempi joka vuosi, eikä se ole sellaista kylmää jota hän kaipaa, vaikka hän sanoo Nioulle ettei siinä ole eroa. Niou uskoo, että se on vain yksi Yagyuun tavoista rankaista häntä. Yanagi sanoisi, että se on psykosomaattista.

Yliopiston luentosalit eivät ole niin lämpimiä kuin luokat yläasteella ja lukiossa. Ne ovat hieman liian isoja ja niissä on hieman liian vähän ihmisiä jotta ne voisivat olla lämpimiä. Koti, kentät ja ravintolat olivat lämpimiä, eikä niitä ole enää olemassa Yagyuulle, ei Nioullekaan mutta hän ei kaipaakaan niitä. Kentät lopullisesti, ravintolat tilapäisesti, kodista Yagyuu ei ole varma. Ehkä hän voi palata sinne joskus. Se on hänen elämänsuunnitelmassaan. Se suunnitelma on selvä, vaikka Yagyuu ei ole koskaan itse sitä suunnitellut. Katsoessaan sohvalla kirjojaan lukevaa Niouta Yagyuu päättää aina, ettei hänen tarvitsekaan, ei ihan vielä, sitten vasta kun se on ajankohtaista, ja silti se tulee juuri talvisin hänen mieleensä vastoin hänen tahtoaan. Ehkä vääränlainen kylmä tuo sen mieleen, tai se että Niou näyttää ja tuntuu vieläkin niin lämpimältä ja ero heidän välillään on suurempi joka vuosi, tai koska jokin pieni ääni Yagyuun päässä sanoo, että joskus hänenkin on tehtävä päätöksiä.

Kun Yagyuun mieleen tulee vääriä asioita, hän yrittää olla kuten syksylläkin ja keskittyä siihen että tehtävät tulevat tehdyiksi ja kirjat luetuiksi, että he syövät niin terveellisesti kuin tulot antavat myöten ja heidän asuntonsa on siisti ja laskut maksetaan ajallaan ja että rahaa jää säästöönkin. Hän käyttää tavallisen aikansa todellisuuteen, ei mereen ja auringonlaskuihin ja kulttuuriin ja gastronomiaan kuten kesällä. Talvella joku muu huolehtii siitä, että hän pysähtyy hetkeksi nauttimaan hienoista asioista.

Normaalisti kukaan ei soita Yagyuulle. Puhelinmyyjä ehkä joskus, mutta hän soittaa kenelle tahansa, ei Yagyuulle. Kun muutaman vuoden vanha kännykkä talvella kuitenkin soi ja Yagyuu vastaa siihen, Niousta tuntuu joka kerta kuin joku vetäisi lämmön häneltä pois. Yagyuu kai, sillä puhuttuaan hetken puhelimessa hän lakkaa hetkeksi nykimästä hihojaan ja lämmittelemästä käsiään paistinpannun tai kattilan päällä ruokaa laittaessaan silloin kun Niou ei katso, joten kaipa hänellä on silloin vähän lämpimämpi olo. Niou ei ole onnellinen hänen puolestaan.

Ensimmäisenä talvena yhden peiton alla nukkuminen oli vaikeaa. Se oli liian ohut ja kapea ja Niou veti sen unissaan aina itselleen ja Yagyuu saattoi sanoa siitä muutaman ärtyisän sanan aamulla, ainaiseen viluun oli kai niin vaikea tottua. Niou kuunteli sitä jonkin aikaa. Hän ei sanonut sitä itselleen, mutta ehkä hänestä tuntui, että Yagyuulla on oikeus siihen.

Niou on lakannut ajattelemasta joukkuetta jo aikoja sitten. Hänellä ei ole ikävä, ja tuskinpa kenelläkään on ikävä häntäkään. Ehkä Niouta harmittaa hieman se, kuinka asiat jäivät kesken kun he lähtivät, mutta turha sitä on enää murehtia. Tehty mikä tehty. Hän ei tiedä vieläkö muut pelaavat, mutta koska hän itse ei pelaa ei muillakaan ole enää väliä. Silti se tulee aina hänen mieleensä juuri talvella, kun hän näkee tyhjän tenniskentän jäädessään ilman mitään syytä bussin kyydistä paria pysäkkiä ennen yliopistoa ja kiertäessään vähän kauempaa, hän menee kyllä luennolle mutta ei hänen sentään tarvitse mennä ajoissa, ja se näyttää olevan aivan jäässä ja hiljaa, ja Niousta tuntuu, ettei kukaan tule enää koskaan pelaamaan sillä, vaikka tietysti pelaa, heti keväällä, kun lapset huomaavat, että on jo tarpeeksi lämmintä. Mutta nyt on liian kylmä tai ainakaan kukaan ei osaa pukeutua täällä tarpeeksi lämpimästi.

Joskus Niou herää talvisin ennen Yagyuuta. Ei aivan alkutalvesta, silloin häntä väsyttää vielä, mutta kun jonkin aikaa on mennyt hänen kehonsa muistaa muitakin puuttuvia asioita kuin unen. Verhojen läpi ja raoista sisälle imeytyvä valo on sinertävänharmaata ja se värjää kaikki vaaleat pinnat, seinät ja lattiat ja katon ja nurkatkin, ja kaapit ja ehkä peiton, Yagyuu pitää valkoisista lakanoista, ja Yagyuun ihon. Yagyuulla ei varmaan ole tarpeeksi lämmin olo nytkään vaikka peitto onkin tällä kertaa hänellä, hän ei näytä rentoutuneelta. Ennen Yagyuun ihossa oli enemmän tervettä väriä, täytyi olla sillä ennen sininen ei tarttunut siihen näin paljon. Niou painaa huulensa Yagyuun niskaan, Yagyuu nukkuu melkein aina selkä häneen päin, mutta se ei aivan riitä palauttamaan mennyttä.

Useimmiten Niou herää siihen, että Yagyuu on jo hereillä. Hänellä on kylmä, Niou näkee sen hänen ihostaan ja hänen hartiansa ovat koholla, hän istuu hetken paikallaan sängyn reunalla eikä sano mitään. Jos hän on tarpeeksi vihainen, hän ajattelee, että olikin parempi silloin kun Niou oli enemmän poissa, ainakin sain nukkua paremmin silloin. Ajatukset näkyvät Yagyuun kasvoilla. Niouta ärsyttäisi katsella sellaista ilmettä, hänen ei kylläkään tarvitse koska Yagyuu on selin mutta hän tietää hänen ilmeensä näkemättäkin, ja kun Yagyuu on nousemassa sängystä, hän nousee aina kamalan nopeasti, Niou tarttuu Yagyuun ranteeseen ja vetää hänet takaisin sänkyyn ja sanoo korvaavansa sen, ja Yagyuu miettii, mitä kaikista korvattavista asioista Niou mahtaa tarkoittaa.

Niou on irroittautunut siitä mitä oli ennen. Nioun mielestä Yagyuunkin pitäisi osata tehdä se jo. Kokonaan, aivan kuten hänkin on tehnyt. Kun Yagyuu vilkuilee yöpöydällä tikittävää kelloa samalla kun Niou yrittää pitää hänet lämpimänä ja paikallaan vielä vähän aikaa, Niou ei tiedä, mitä muuta hän voisi tehdä. Ehkä hänen pitäisi tappaa Yagyuu. Nyt Yagyuu häilyy oikean kylmän ja lämpimän välillä eikä Niou kestä sitä, mutta ehkä Yagyuu reagoi oikein ihan kohta ja koskettaa Niouta ja sanoo älä lopeta niin kuin kesällä, ehkä ihan kohta, mutta Yagyuu nousee istumaan liian aikaisin sunnuntaiaamuna, painaa huulensa liian lyhyeksi aikaa Nioun oikealle olkapäälle ja huulille, irroittautuu sitten hänestä kokonaan, menee suihkuun.

Kun Yagyuu tulee takaisin, ja Niou makaa edelleen sängyssä ja tuijottaa kun Yagyuu pukee päälleen valkoisimman kauluspaitansa ja prässätyt housut, hän ei tarvitse lämpimimpiä neuleitaan tänään, vain sellaisen ohuemman ja hienomman, sillä tänään hän on menossa lämpimään paikkaan, ja hän kampaa jakauksensa hieman sivummalle ja käyttää sitä vyötä joka kuluisi käytössä nopeasti mutta joka on hienoin joka hänellä on ja hän näyttää niin tyylikkäältä, että Niou ei mahda mitään vääntyneelle hymylle ja äänelleen kun hän vakuuttaa Yagyuulle hänen näyttävän ihan samalta kuin silloin ennen, paremmaltakin, ja Yagyuu antaa Nioulle katseen joka on niin jäätävä, että hänen on pakko hymähtää ja nousta ja toivoa, että suihkussa on vielä lämmintä vettä jäljellä ja että Yagyuu ehtii lähteä ennen kuin hän tulee sieltä ulos.

Yagyuu on irroittautunut joukkueesta. Se ei päättynyt niin kuin hän olisi toivonut, mutta hän tietää ettei hän auta ketään, kaikista vähiten itseään, kuluttamalla aikaansa jossitteluun. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita sitä, ettei hän voisi pitää yhteyttä joukkueen entisiin jäseniin. Niou näyttää ajattelevan toisin. Hän näyttää aina halveksuvalta silloin, kun Yagyuu sanoo menevänsä. Hän ei sano mitään, eikä Yagyuun tarvitse selitellä tai puolustella tekemisiään. Niou oli poissa suurimman osan syksystä, kyllä Yagyuullakin on oikeus käydä jossakin silloin tällöin. Ei sen pitäisi olla mitään ihmeellistä. Ei se olekaan, Yagyuu sanoo itselleen katsoessaan hieman tavallista siistimpää heijastustaan metron ikkunasta. Ei se vielä tarkoita mitään, vaikka hän laittasi tietyt vaatteet tai että hän siirtää jakaustaan hieman, Nioun on aivan turha antaa hänelle ilmettä, joka aina sanoo sillä olevan väliä.

Ilma Yurakuchoussa tuoksuu makeammalta ja vähemmän aamulta kuin siellä, missä Yagyuu nousi metron kyytiin. Hän ei tullut tänne suoraan asunnolta, hän tarvitsee aina enemmän aikaa ja matkaa ennen tänne tulemista. Tuntuisi sopimattomalta, että vuoden jälkeen olisi niin helppoa ja nopeaa vain mennä ja kohdata ne kasvot, jotka normaalisti ovat liian kaukana tällaisia tapaamisia varten. Ehkä Yagyuu toivookin, että se välimatka todella olisi pidempi eikä sen ylittämisestä tarvitsisi itse tehdä monimutkaisempaa kuin se on saadakseen tämän järjestelyn tuntumaan oikeutetummalta. Jokaisen syttymättömän lyhtypylvään ohittaessaan hän toivoo, että ne eivät loppuisi aivan vielä. Kun Yanagi sitten ilmestyy hänen eteensä, hän ei ole enää aivan varma, miksi hän ajattelikaan jotain sellaista.

Ravintoilassa ei ole koskaan kylmä. Siellä valokin on väriltään lämmintä ja takit voi jättää kauas pöydistä. Joskus Yanagi on hoitanut varauksen, joskus Yagyuu mutta harvemmin hän, joskus he vain menevät sinne mikä näyttää kiinnostavalta vaikka he joutuisivat odottamaan hieman pöydän vapautumista. Yanagi seisoo aina Yagyuun vasemmalla puolella, ja vuoden ensimmäisellä kerralla Yagyuu tuntee alussa olonsa aina hieman varautuneeksi, vaikka Yanagi on kaikin tavoin yhä yhtä luonteva kuin ennenkin.

Yanagi on muuttunut niin hitaasti, että Yagyuusta tuntuu aina, että hän olisi aivan entisellään. Jos hän vertaisi tätä Yanagia Yanagiin silloin kun he kaikki asuivat vielä Yokohamassa, hän huomaisi eron selvemmin. Yanagi on aikuistunut, ja niin on Yagyuukin, ja aikuisilla täytyy olla joitakin rutiineja. Yanagi sanoo aina kerran vuodessa näytät voivan hyvin, ja Yagyuu nyökkää ja sanoo niin sinäkin ja Yanagi hymyilee sille vähän ja silloin Yagyuukin voi tehdä niin.

Kun Yagyuu tulee illalla takaisin, ei kovin myöhään, Niou on sohvalla lukemassa. Televisio on päällä ja värit seinällä vaihtelevat sen mukaan mitä ruudulla milloinkin näkyy. Nyt siinä on uutisia, joten Yagyuu pysähtyy katsomaan, hän jää istumaan käsinojalle sillä Niou ei ole jättänyt muualle tilaa. Yagyuu tuoksuu erilaiselta kuin lähtiessään. Aiemmin Yagyuu tuoksui vain puhtaalta, se oli ohuempi tuoksu, nyt hän tuoksuu maailmalta ja elämältä niin kuin kesällä kun he kävivät yhdessä ulkona syömässä ja se tuoksu peittää niin helposti aiemman alleen. Niou pudottaa kirjansa lattialle ja tarttuu Yagyuuta kädestä ja vetää hänet päälleen ja kysyy miltä minä tuoksun, Yagyuu. Yagyuu ihmettelee miksi Niou kysyy ja Niou toistaa sen vaativammin jolloin Yagyuu vie kasvonsa Nioun kaulalle, korvan taakse ja hiuksiin ja hengittää, ja kun Niou hoputtaa häntä vastaamaan Yagyuu sanoo ettei sille ole sanaa. Niou hymähtää ja sanoo tuo on huijaamista, mutta laittaa silti kätensä Yagyuun niskan taakse ja vetää hänet huulilleen. Yagyuun huulista Niou tuntee, että hän on hymyillyt tänään.

Ensimmäisenä talvena kukaan ei soittanut. Toisena talvena Yanagi soitti. Olisi mukavaa tavata taas ja vaihtaa kuulumisia kanssasi. Yagyuun kanssa, ei teidän tai Nioun tai jommankumman. Yanagi ei täsmentänyt sitä Yagyuulle, mutta hän kuuli, eikä Yagyuu täsmentänyt sitä Nioulle, eikä Niouta kiinnostanutkaan tavata Yanagia, joten se ei ollut millään tasolla tarpeen. Niou ajatteli silloin, että olisi hyväksi Yagyuulle mennä, hän ei vieläkään ole päässyt yli pois lähtemisestä, ja vaikka Nioun mielestä olisi parempi vain lopettaa sen ajatteleminen kokonaan ja unohtaa vanhat ystävät ja keskittyä siihen mitä on nyt, Yagyuu ei ole kaikessa samanlainen kuin hän, joten ehkä Yanagin tapaaminen on hyväksi hänelle. Ehkä Yagyuu rentoutuu ja voi lopettaa turhan huolehtimisen. Niou ei usko niin enää. Hän tietää, että Yagyuu huolehtii joukkueesta vieläkin. Tai potee huonoa omatuntoa, tai kaipaa omaa asemaansa siinä, se on varmaan parempi määritelmä. Niou ei pyydä sanomaan terveisiä, kun Yagyuu lähtee.

Yanagi ei koskaan peittele asioita. Kun he tapaavat ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen kun Niou ja Yagyuu lähtivät, Yagyuu kysyy, kuinka joukkue voi, ja Yanagi kertoo, että sitä ei ole enää.

Yagyuu ja Yanagi käyvät harvoin samassa ravintolassa kahdesti. Tarkoitus on löytää jotakin uutta, ei pysyä kiinni vanhassa. Yagyuun mielestä se on hyvä periaate tässä tapauksessa, hän piti kovin eräästä pienestä nepalilaisesta ravintolasta, johon hän muutoin olisi tuskin koskaan tutustunut. Musiikki soi siellä riittävän vaimeana, jotta he saattoivat puhua hiljaa. Seinillä oli kuvia, jollaisia hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Ruoka oli sellaista, jota hän ei ollut koskaan maistanut. Työntekijät puhuivat aksentilla, jollaista hän ei ollut koskaan kuullut. Yagyuun mielestä se kaikki oli hyvin kiinnostavaa. Yanagi hymyili hänelle, kun hän sanoi niin ja sanoi, että siinä tapauksessa on hyvä, että tulimme.

Yanagi kertoo Yagyuulle usein näyttelyistä, konserteista ja teatteriesityksistä, joissa hän on käynyt. Ne ovat kaikki sellaisia, joissa Yagyuukin kävisi, jos asiat eivät olisi menneet pieleen. Ne ovat kalliita ja hienostuneita ja Yagyuu oli tottunut sellaiseen sillä hänen perheensäkin oli. Yanagi ja Yagyuu vain puhuvat niistä, he eivät koskaan mene yhdessä. Yanagi ehdotti joskus, että hän voisi viedä Yagyuun johonkin sellaiseen, tai he voisivat mennä jonnekin Tokiossa, mutta useimmiten Yagyuulla oli jokin hyvä syy kieltäytyä, opiskelu tai työt, mutta pohjimmiltaan hän ei vain halua olla Yanagille velkaa enemmästä kuin hän jo on, eikä hän niin ajatellessaan mieti rahaa. Molemmat maksavat aina oman osuutensa kaikesta, muutoin Yagyuu ei koskaan menisi tapaamaan Yanagia.

Yanagi-kunin kanssa on hyvä keskustella asioista, Yagyuu ajattelee. Nioun kanssa hän ei keskustele sillä tavalla. Mutta Nioun kanssa on helppoa istua television ääreen katsomaan elokuvaa sen jälkeen, kun Yanagi on kertonut hänelle jostakin vasta näkemästään klassikosta tai sitten uudesta, oivaltavasta ja varmasti uraauurtavasta kulttuuriteoksesta. Yagyuu löytää aina joltakin kanavalta jotakin hiljaista ja älyllistä. Ei ehkä kovin viihdyttävää eikä aivan niin hienostunutta kuin voisi toivoa, mutta hän ei voi vaatia liikoja. Ei Nioukaan. Niou ei koskaan katso elokuvan alkua. Yagyuu tietää, milloin elokuva alkaa, eikä hän istu aloilleen ja avaa televisiota ennen sitä. Niou ei voi olla tässä asiassa niin määrätietoinen, se olisi vähän säälittävää. Yagyuu katsoo aina jotain tylsää, mutta jos Nioulla ei ole mitään muutakaan tekemistä, hän voi silti pitää Yagyuulle seuraa. Parien kuuluu kai tehdä sellaista joskus.

He olivat Yanagin valitsemassa italialaisessa ravintolassa, kun Yagyuu viimein kysyi, mitä tapahtui. Yanagi kertoi, ettei uutta paria koskaan saatu yhdistetyksi osaksi joukkuetta, eikä joukkue, joka ei kokonaisuudessaan pidä itseään joukkueena voi koskaan olla paras vaikka pelaajat olisivat kuinka hyviä, eikä Rikkai osannut tai halunnut koskaan olla vähemmän kuin paras. Yagyuu ymmärsi sen, eikä kysynyt sillä kerralla enempää, ja hänen sanattomasta nyökkäyksestään Yanagi osasi siirtää keskustelun siihen, kuinka hyvin tarjoilijan suosittelema Pinot Grigio sopi yhteen heidän tilaamansa tortellinin kanssa, ja että Yagyuun täytyisi ehdottomasti kokeilla illallisen päätteeksi italialaista espressokahvia, hän itse maisteli sitä vähän aikaa sitten, ja olen varma, että sinäkin pitäisit siitä.

Yagyuu ei koskaan hae peittoa olohuoneeseen, vaikka hänelle tulee pian hieman vilu istuessaan paikallaan. Niou lämmittäisi hänet mieluiten itse, mutta Yagyuu ärsyyntyy, jos hän yrittää tehdä niin, sillä jostain syystä hän todella haluaa katsoa elokuvansa silloin kun on päättänyt niin tekevänsä, vaikka Niou näkee että hänen keskittymisensä on pakotettua. Silloin Niou istuu aivan Yagyuun viereen tai laskee päänsä Yagyuun syliin tai laittaa käsivartensa hänen hartioilleen tai jos elokuva on kovin pitkä eikä hän jaksa odottaa kuinka kauan Yagyuu kestää värähtämättä, hän hakee peiton ja kietoo sen heidän ympärilleen eikä Yagyuu voi vastustaa.

Seiichi oli hyvin vihainen, Yanagi kertoo yrittämättä pehmentää sanojaan. Yagyuu oli joukkueessa tarpeeksi pitkään tietääkseen, mitä hiotummatkin sanat olisivat todellisuudessa tarkoittaneet. Sanada ei tiennyt miten toimia, ja Yukimura oli vihainen siitäkin. Sanada purki sen kaikkiin ja Yukimura syytti häntä siitäkin. Maruilla ei ollut enää hauskaa. Jackal ei voinut vaikuttaa keneenkään. Kirihara ei kestänyt koossa ilman joukkuetta. Entä sinä itse, Yagyuu kysyy vaikka tietää sen olevan kenties hieman liian suoraa, mutta Yanagilta hän voi kysyä silti. Yanagi hymyilee vielä täyden mi quang -lautasellisensa yli ja sanoo, ettei voinut tehdä muuta kuin katsoa, en minäkään ihmeisiin pysty.

Elokuvan päätyttyä Niou sulkee television ja istuu vielä hetken paikallaan Yagyuun vierellä. Hän miettii, olisiko Yagyuu halunnut hänen olevan tässä syksylläkin, tai eikö Yagyuu nyt sanoisi menen huomenna ulos, jos Niou ei olisi ollut poissa niin paljon. Yagyuun olisi tosin pitänyt osata sanoa itse, jos hän halusi jotain. Vaikka eihän Yagyuu koskaan ole sanonut. Niou pujottaa kätensä pois peiton alta ja kääntää Yagyuun kasvot itseään kohden, ja Yagyuu tietää jo mitä Niou haluaa ja sanoo ei tässä, Niou-kun ja Niou osasi jo odottaa sitä. Ei tässä koskaan sen jälkeen, kun Yagyuu on katsonut jonkin ikävystyttävän ulkomaalaisen taide-elokuvan ja kuvitellut hetken olevansa yhä hienostunut, ei vaikka hänellä olisi ollut peiton alla ja Nioun vieressä hetken lämmin olo.

Kerran Yagyuu huomaa Yanagin katseen viipyilevän hänen käsissään. Hän katsahtaa niihin itsekin. Ne eivät ole niin nuoret kuin ennen. Yanagin sormet ovat hieman pidemmät ja kapeammat kuin hänen omansa. Yagyuun kynnet ovat juuri sopivan pituiset, hän tarkistaa sen aina ennen Yanagin tapaamista. Sitten hän muistaa, kuinka viime yönä Niou otti hänen sormensa suuhunsa, jokaisen vuorollaan ja pyöritti kielensä niiden ympäri. Yagyuu ei punastu, laskee vain kämmenet syliinsä. Yanagi kohottaa katseensa hänen silmiinsä ja jotenkin Yagyuusta tuntuu, että Yanagi tietää.

Talvisin sängynpääty ei koskaan osu seinään. Yagyuu on siirtänyt sitä hieman kauemmas. Hän yrittää muutenkin olla hiljaa, sillä sitä talven pitäisi olla, hiljaisuutta, mutta joskus se on vaikeaa, sillä Niou on yhä niin lämmin ja lakanat ovat niin kylmät, että yhdistelmä tuntuu melkein pahalta, ja Niou hengittää Yagyuun iholle ja yrittää olla mahdollisimman lähellä ettei Yagyuu palelisi ilman peittoa ja vaatteita kun ilma huoneessa on liian viileää hänelle. Yagyuun iho on aina yhtä kylmä kuin ilma ja Nioun lämpö leviää häneen liian nopeasti tarttuakseen pysyvästi. Ilma ja katto Nioun yläpuolella on yöllä jäänsinistä, Yagyuu yrittää keskittyä siihen kuin se tasapainottaisi häntä jotenkin ja auttaisi hengittämään hitaammin ettei Nioun lämpö hänen sisällään haihtuisi heti. Se ei koskaan auta.

Niou ei pidä siitä, että Yagyuu katsoo hänen ohitseen ja yrittää niin kovasti olla hiljaa. Kesällä Niou tiesi mitä Yagyuu katsoi. Merta ja auringonlaskua ja taivasta, ja vaikka Yagyuu näki niissä muuta, Niou tiesi ettei se ollut mitään vaarallista mikä veisi Yagyuun pois, ei aivan vielä, se jokin on kaukana edellä ajassa ja paikassa. Nyt kun Yagyuu katsoo tyhjään hänen yläpuolellaan Niou ei voi olla lainkaan varma. Yagyuun täytyy todella kuvitella jotakin nähdäkseen mitään eikä Niou halua että Yagyuu kuvittelee mitään silloin kun hän voisi tuntea ja haistaa ja kuulla ja maistaa ja nähdä Nioun, sen pitäisi olla tarpeeksi eikä Yagyuun pitäisi silloin ajatella mitään muuta kuin häntä sillä myöhemmin tulee aika jolloin Niou ei voi enää olla Yagyuun kanssa näin ja Niou miettii, voiko Yagyuu ajatella häntä silloin ollenkaan jos hän ei voi tehdä niin nytkään kun hän makaa selällään keskellä sänkyä jonka pääty ei osu seinään eikä autotiellä ole paljon liikennettä tänä yönä ja jos sataa lunta se on äänetöntä ikkunaa vasten ja Nioun hengityksen pitäisi nyt olla ainoa asia jota Yagyuu kuuntelee.

Yanagi opiskelee samaa alaa kuin Yagyuu, vain erikoistumisen kohteet eroavat. Oikeastaan ero on siten melkoisen suuri, mutta tarpeeksi pieni että he voivat tuntea alan yhdistävän heitä. Ja kun Yanagi kertoo Yagyuulle viimeisimmistä näkemistään näyttelyistä ja näytöksistä, Yagyuu voi kertoa hänelle kaikista niistä jotka hän itse näki kesällä. Niitä on aina tarpeeksi koko talven keskusteluita varten. Yagyuu on painanut kaiken hyvin mieleensä, ja Yanagi osaa kysyä sellaisia kysymyksiä jotka palauttavat muistiin mielenkiintoisia yksityiskohtia ja sävyjä ja tulkintoja jotka saavat Yagyuun tuntemaan itsensä älykkääksi ja jotka johdattavat heidät puhumaan muustakin kuin kulttuurista, jostain mikä on yleisen ja yksityisen välillä, ja he molemmat osaavat toistensa äänenpainoista ja ilmeistä ja eleistä ja sanavalinnoista arvioida, mikä on sopivaa, liikaa tai liian vähän jatkuvuuden kannalta.

Istuessaan aina uudessa ravintolassa Yanagin kanssa, sellaisessa pöydässä joka on tilava mutta johon ei mahtuisi muita, Yagyuu muistaa hieman siitä, millaista elämä oli aikaisemmin, ja vielä paremmin sen, millaista siitä olisi pitänyt tulla. Yagyuu ja Yanagi näyttävät samalta hillityn tyylikkäine vaatteineen ja ilmeineen, mutta katsellessaan Yanagia kaikkien heidän tyyliteltyjen puheenaiheidensa ja sanojensa ja naurahdustensa ja eleidensä lomasta Yagyuu tietää, etteivät he ole niin samanlaisia enää. Tummien, vihreiden viinipullojen värinen kashmirneule joka Yanagilla on päällään on varmastikin kallista intialaista käsityötä. Yanagin kengät ovat aina kiiltävät, tai mattaa siksi koska niiden kuuluukin olla. Yanagi katsoo menusta vain ruokia, ei hintoja. Yanagi kuuntelee levyjä, ei radiota. Yanagilla on epäilemättä asunto, joka sopii hänen tyyliinsä. Yanagi voi keskittyä sellaisiin asioihin, joita hän pitää tärkeinä tai miellyttävinä. Yagyuu ei voi enää, ei enää yhtä vapaasti kuin ennen, mutta kun hän kuuntelee Yanagin varmaa ääntä joka sointuu täydellisesti yhteen ranskalaisen ravintolan taustamusiikkina soivan klassisen jazzin kanssa hänen kertoessaan juuri lukemastaan Kawabata Yasunarin novellikokoelmasta ja toisen maailmansodan selvistä vaikutuksista sen sävyyn ja aihevalintoihin, Yagyuun on helppo nyökkäillä ja hymyillä ja kuunnella aidosti kiinnostuneena ja kuvitella, että mikään tässä asetelmassa ei ole väärin.

Niou ei ole lakannut käymästä ulkona, vaikka hän ei teekään sitä niin paljon kuin syksyllä. Eihän hän mikään Yagyuu ole. Yleensä hän ei kuitenkaan jää muualle yöksi, talvella häntä ei huvita, ja talvella Yagyuukaan ei sano muuta kuin ei tässä olemattoman painon ollen sanalla tässä, joten Niou ei erityisemmin tarvitse muita. Se tuntuu joka vuosi hieman helpommalta, kunhan hän ei vain ajattele sitä.

Joskus Yagyuun istuessa metrossa sen jälkeen kun hän on tavannut Yanagin hänellä on hieman kummallinen olo. Hänen suussaan maistuu punaviini, ja heijastuksestaan hän näkee että hänen jakauksensa on hieman rikkoutunut. Kerrankin hän toivoo, että matka olisi lyhyempi, jos hän istuu liian pitkään tässä ja katsoo ikkunan kautta omiin silmiinsä jotka näyttävät lasin kautta sumeammilta kuin niiden pitäisi hän alkaa ajatella jotain, mitä hänen ei kuuluisi ajatella.

Kerran Niou tulee asunnolle ja kuulee Yagyuun olevan suihkussa. Yagyuu lähti aiemmin kuin Niou, mutta kello on jo sen verran, että Yagyuu on varmaankin tullut takaisin ainakin pari tuntia sitten. Nioulla ei ole kylmä mutta hän harkitsee sanovansa Yagyuulle niin ja liittyvänsä tämän seuraan. Mutta kun hän kenkiä riisuessaan pysähtyy kuuntelemaan, hän huomaa, että vesi kuulostaa putoavan kylpyhuoneen lattialle jollain tapaa rytmisesti. Yagyuusta ei kuulu mitään. Niou ei menekään suihkuun Yagyuun kanssa sillä Yagyuu kuvittelee selvästi mieluummin, ja jos Yagyuu kerran pitää sellaisesta hänen ei pitäisi tarvita mitään tai ketään, tai ehkä Yagyuulle ei vain riitä mikään, voihan se olla sitäkin. Niou etsii Yagyuun kännykän hänen laukustaan ja heittää sen alas makuuhuoneen ikkunasta. Kun Yagyuu tulee suihkusta, ikkuna on yhä auki ja kun hän menee nopeasti sulkemaan sitä, hänen lämpimille, kosteille käsilleen sataa pieniä likaisia lumihiutaleita.

Yurakuchoussa katulamppujen valo on hieman keltaisempaa kuin muualla. Kävellessään Yanagin vierellä kohti juna-asemaa, tänä iltana he kävivät perinteisessä japanilaisessa ravintolassa, hän vilkuilee niiden valossa Yanagin peitettyjä käsiä. Hänellä ei ollut tuollaisia tummanruskeita, melkein mustia mokkanahkahansikkaita kun he viimeksi tapasivat. Kun Yanagi huomaa Yagyuun katselevan, hän kysyy pitäisikö hänen antaa ne Yagyuulle jos hänellä on kylmä, Yanagi huomaa vieläkin asioita niin kovin helposti, ja Yagyuu naurahtaa ja sanoo, ah, ei, kiitos. Yanagi katsoo häntä hetken ilman minkäänlaista ilmettä. Muutaman katulampun jäätyä heidän taakseen Yanagi sanoo hengitys höyryten, seuraavalla kerralla voisimme kokeilla erästä korealaista ravintolaa. Haluaisitko tulla pitkästä aikaa käymään Yokohamassa?

Niou ei sano älä mene, kun Yagyuu pakkaa tavaroita laukkuunsa. Hän aikoo olla poissa vain yhden yön, eikä Niou jaksa yrittää ymmärtää, mihin Yagyuu tarvitsee vaihtovaatteita niin lyhyellä matkalla. Niou ei voi sanoa mitään, sillä hänellä ei pitäisi olla syytä sanoa mitään. Ja vaikka Yagyuu miettii liian paljon sitä, mikä on sopivaa, tällaisissa asioissa hän tekee oman tahtonsa mukaan. Niou ei kysy, mitä he aikovat Yanagin kanssa tehdä, sillä hän ei edes halua tietää. Se ei kuulu hänelle. Yagyuu tosin kuuluu. Niou haluaa sanoa jotain, mutta hän ei voi. Hän voisi, jos Yagyuu joskus kieltäisi häntä tuomasta tyttöjä heidän asuntoonsa tai sanoisi, että Nioun pitäisi lopettaa muiden tapaileminen kokonaan, mutta Yagyuu ei koskaan sano sitä, joten Niou ei lopeta eikä sano mitään. Hän ei edes tiedä, tarvitseeko hänen todella epäillä Yagyuusta mitään. Hän ei tiedä. Jos hän sanoisi jotain, Yagyuu suuttuisi varmasti joka tapauksessa. Kun Yagyuu ottaa vaatekaapista mustan puuvillaneuleen Niou nousee sängyltä ja ottaa paidan Yagyuulta ja sanoo minä aion käyttää sitä tänään, Yagyuu katsoo häntä hetken ja kääntyy sitten etsimään jotain muuta, ja Niou kysyy muistatko kun lainasit tätä minulle joskus vuosia sitten kun tultiin sateesta sisälle ja seuraavana päivänä oli joku virallinen matsi, ja minä tulin silloin kipeäksi, ja Yagyuu sanoo muistan kasvot yhä vaatekaappia kohden.

Junamatka Yokohamaan ja sieltä Seyaan kuluu nopeasti. Yagyuu toivoo, että se kestäisi pidempään, mutta se ei kestä, ja Yanagi tulee häntä vastaan oikealle asemalle. Yagyuu ei ole aiemmin käynyt tässä osassa kaupunkia, ja se on hänestä hyvä. Hänestä ei tunnu niin paljon siltä, kuin hän palaisi jonnekin mistä hän joutui lähtemään ikävissä olosuhteissa. Tämä paikka tuntuu aivan omaltaan. Täällä teitä reunustavat puut ovat selkeäreunaisia sinistä kylmänkirkasta taivasta vasten, ja sellainen tie vie myös Yanagin asunnolle.

Yanagi on aina pitänyt valkoisesta. Hänen asunnossaan sitä on paljon. Valkoista ja hopeanharmaata ja siniviherharmaata. Asunto ei oikeastaan ole kovin paljon isompi kuin Yagyuun ja Nioun, mutta se on valoisampi ja avaramman tuntuinen, täällä tavaroiden vähyys tuntuu tarkoituksenmukaiselta, tietoiselta askeettisuudelta, ja kaikki mitä on esillä on toisiinsa ja asuntoon ja omistajaan sopivaa. Kun Yanagi ei sano mitään niistä asioista joita vieraalle tavallisesti sanotaan vaan ottaa Yagyuun laukun ja kävelee edeltä olohuoneeseen Yagyuusta tuntuu kuin Yanagi sanoisi sinäkin sovit tänne.

Illalla Yanagi vie Yagyuun korealaiseen ravintolaan, josta hän puhui aiemmin. Musiikki on vanhaa, koukeroista, ja ehkä sen kuunteleminen aiheuttaa sen, että tänään Yagyuu ja Yanagi eivät puhu paljoakaan. Hiljaiset hetket ovat aina olleet rentoutuneita heidän välillään, niin oli jo yläasteella, mutta nyt Yagyuu ei ole aivan varma, onko tämä sellainen hiljaisuus. Ehkä hän vain kuvittelee. Yagyuu miettii, ovatko he ennen istuneet näin pienessä pöydässä, vaikka se on aivan sopiva ja heidän kengänkärkiensä väliin jää tyhjää tilaa niin paljon etteivät he voi koskettaa toisiaan vahingossa. Yagyuu ajattelee outoja asioita, hän katselee varovaisesti Yanagin kauluspaidan kaulusta ja hihansuita jotka eivät ole ehtineet värjäytyä lainkaan, ehkä se johtuu tästä paikasta, tämä on kaikesta huolimatta Yokohama, eikä se ole niin kovin pieni asia vaikka hän ei täällä päin ole koskaan käynytkään. Kun Yagyuu syö valkoista kimchiään hitaammin kuin normaalisti, Yanagi kysyy, onko sinun vaikeaa olla täällä. Yagyuu sanoo ei eikä Yanagi kysy enempää, ja niin he kuuntelevat taas koukeroista musiikkia ja katselevat vielä koukeroisemmin kuvioitua pöytäliinaa syödessään.

Illalla Yanagi kysyy, haluaako Yagyuu käydä kylvyssä. Yagyuu harkitsee kieltäytyvänsä, se kuulostaa niin erikoiselta, hänen asunnossaan ei ole ammetta eikä hän ole käynyt sellaisessa aikoihin, mutta Yanagille se on tietenkin täysin arkipäiväistä joten Yagyuu ottaa tarjouksen vastaan.

Ilmaan nousevat pisarat ovat hopeisia pienen läntisen ikkunan antamassa valossa. Yagyuu miettii, olisiko liian epäkohteliasta kokeilla ilman lupaa ammeen reunalla olevaa kylpysuolaa, ja tulee siihen tulokseen, että Yanagia ei haittaisi. Vesi alkaa tuoksua hennosti mereltä, ja joksikin aikaa Yagyuu unohtaa, ettei hänen pitäisi viipyä kovin pitkään.

Kun Yagyuu viimein tulee ulos kylpyhuoneesta, hän löytää Yanagin istumassa silmät kiinni olohuoneen selvälinjaisella sohvalla. Puisella matalalla pöydällä hänen edessään on avattu pullo amarettoa, tyhjä lasi ja cd-kotelo. Yanagilla on puolilleen täytetty lasi kädessään, ja Yagyuusta hän näyttää siltä kuin hän kuuntelisi musiikkia, vaikka asunto on täysin hiljainen, se on niin korkealla ja kaukana isommista autoteistä eikä naapurissa asu ketään, jonka tarvitsisi pitää ääntä jotta muut tietäisivät hänen olevan olemassa ja kaikki laitteet täällä ovat uusimpia ja hiljaisimpia. Yagyuu ei halua ottaa enää askeltakaan, mutta kun Yanagi ei liikahdakaan vaikka hänen täytyi kuulla Yagyuun tulevan huoneeseen Yagyuun täytyy rikkoa hiljaisuus ja pahoitella, että hänellä meni niin paljon aikaa. Ei selityksiä. Yanagi avaa silmänsä hitaasti, ja hänen katseensa osuu suoraan Yagyuuhun.

Yanagi kaataa amarettoa toiseenkin lasiin ja Yagyuu istuu käsivarrenmitan ulottuville hänestä. Yagyuu ei ole maistanut tällaista likööriä aiemmin, joten se maistuu kummalliselta. Yanagi näyttää lasinsa kanssa hyvin tottuneelta ja aikuiselta. Yanagi näyttää aina hyvin aikuiselta, mutta etenkin nyt istuessaan oman asuntonsa tyylikkäällä hopeanharmaalla sohvalla pukeutuneena valkoiseen kauluspaitaan ja mustiin housuihin jotka näyttävät hänen päällään samaan aikaan asiallisilta ja viihtyisiltä. Yanagi istuu sohvallaan hieman vinottain, toinen käsivarsi selkänojalla, pää rystysiin nojaten, liköörilasi toisessa kädessä, sormenpäät pitävät sitä paikallaan hänen reitensä päällä, ja asunnossa vähäinenkin valo liikkuu niin ettei hänen kasvoilleen jää kovin tummia varjoja saaden hänen silmänsä näyttämään sitäkin mustemmilta, Yagyuu ei ole nähnyt mitään sellaista pitkään aikaan tai ehkä koskaan vaikka hänestä tuntuu, että hänen olisi pitänyt, se tuntuu pelottavan sopivalta, tai että hänenkin pitäisi olla sellainen, hän haluaisi, ja Yanagin silmät näyttävät kysyvän mitä sinä haluat mutta hän ei sano mitään joten Yagyuukin on aivan hiljaa ja maistelee taas likööriään ja hän luulee että siihen tottumiseen tarvitaan enemmän kuin yksi lasillinen.

Yagyuu ei anna Yanagin tarjota sänkyään hänelle, hän voittaa usein tällaiset keskustelut. Yanagi ei mielellään laittaisi Yagyuuta nukkumaan lattialle, sillä lattia on hieman viileä tähän aikaan vuodesta. Tuntuisi myös ikävältä antaa vieraan nukkua sohvalla. Siihen Yagyuu kuitenkin päätyy, eikä siitä loppujen lopuksi tehdä suurta numeroa, he eivät koskaan tee sellaista mistään. Yanagin lakanat ovat suuria, selkänojankin voisi peittää niillä, ja Yagyuu ihmettelee, mihin hän tarvitsee niin leveitä lakanoita.

Yanagin sohva on tilava ja tuntuu paremmalta selän alla kuin sänky asunnolla. Yagyuu ei siltikään saa unta. Tämä asunto on aivan äänetön, ja Yagyuu ihmettelee, kuinka Yanagi pystyy nukkumaan tällaisessa hiljaisuudessa. Yanagi on tietysti tottunut. Yagyuukin oli ennen, tällainen tila oli ainut jossa hän pystyi nukahtamaan helposti, mutta nyt hän on tottunut etsimään unta sulkemalla autotien ja kaupungin ja katujen äänet ulkopuolelleen ja luomaan oman hiljaisen tilansa mieleensä, täällä koko asunto on yksi hiljainen tila ja Yagyuuta pyörryttää sillä niin isossa tilassa tilassa on vaikeaa olla ellei ole tottunut.

Yagyuu nousee istumaan ja kävelee ikkunan luo. Yanagin olohuoneen ikkunassa ei ole sälekaihtimia, ja Yagyuu arvelee, että valo käyttäytyy täällä hyvin aivan itsestään. Hän raottaa kevyitä verhoja ja katselee hetken kaupunkia joka kauempana näyttää samalta kuin musta tähtitaivas, lähempänä se on hopeinen ja pysähtynyt ja hiljaa. Yagyuu laskee katsettaan hieman ja huomaa, että aivan ikkunan alareunalla kävelee pieni harmaa yöperhonen. Yagyuusta tuntuu siltä kuin hänen pitäisi hymyillä sille, mutta hän ei osaa valita sävyä. Ihmisille talvi on niin kylmä sillä he ovat tottuneet ja kiintyneet muuhun, hyönteisille tämä aika on vain hieman hidastuneempaa mutta ei niin hidasta että ne kaikki lakkaisivat elämästä, jotkut ihmisetkin hidastuvat ja jäävät enemmän koteihinsa vilttien alle tai jonkun viereen katsomaan televisiota tai kuuntelemaan musiikkia, jotkut liikkuvat ja tapaavat ihmisiä ja koskevat toisiaan ja tekevät elämästään monimutkaista jotta heillä olisi koko ajan tekemistä joka pitää heidät lämpimänä, ja silloin Yanagi kävelee äänettömin askelin Yagyuun viereen, näkee mitä hän katselee ja toteaa, että pitkän ajan jälkeen voi ikävöidä niin monenlaisia asioita, hän sanoo sen katsoen yöperhosta joka sai Yagyuun ajattelemaan elämää, ja Yagyuu kääntää katseensa takaisin siihen ja nyökkää.

Yagyuu ja Yanagi katselevat jonkin aikaa hyvin hitaasti liikkuvaa yöperhosta ja sitten kauemmas kaupungille jossa rakennukset ovat niin korkeita etteivät ne jää lähempien matalammiksi rakennettujen taakse. Yagyuu tietää Yanagin kylpyhuoneen kaapin perusteella tämän tuoksuvan bergamontilta ja viherpippurilta ja teepuulta, meren Yagyuu lisää itse listaan. Juuri kun he ovat olleet hiljaa tarpeeksi pitkään jotta Yagyuu havahtuu ajattelemaan, että hänen pitäisi pyytää anteeksi, en tarkoittanut herättää sinua, Yanagi kääntyy katsomaan suoraan häntä ja sanoo Yagyuu, olenko minä koskaan pyytänyt sinulta mitään, mihin et olisi pystynyt. Yagyuu miettii. Harjoitukset tulevat ensimmäisenä hänen mieleensä. Yanagi oli aina vaativa ja pakotti Yagyuun oppimaan asioita jotka olivat vaikeita ja joita varten harjoitteleminen vei tunteja ja päiviä ja viikkoja, mutta Yagyuu opetteli silti ne kaikki ja Yanagi oli tyytyväinen, samoin Yukimura ja Sanada ja Yagyuu itse. Nykyään Yanagi onnistuu jotenkin pyytämään Yagyuuta illastamaan kanssaan vain silloin, kun se sopii Yagyuulle. Yanagi ei koskaan suosittele ruokaa josta Yagyuu ei lopulta pitäisi. Yanagi ei koskaan kysy kysymyksiä, joihin Yagyuu ei osaa vastata. Yagyuu tajuaa kaiken tämän, ja hänen pitäisi olla kiitollinen, sillä hän ymmärtää että Yanagi on ollut hyvä hänelle, mutta kun hän sanoo et ole, hänen äänensä täytyy kuulostaa muulta kuin sen pitäisi sillä Yanagi on edelleen hiljaa eikä hänen ilmeensä liiku lainkaan vaikka Yagyuu luulee että hänen pitäisi hymyillä tai näyttää vaativalta tai laskea ainakin hetkeksi katseensa Yagyuun huulille sillä hän aikoo kai pyytää nyt jotakin, ja Yagyuun sydän alkaa lyödä vähän lujempaa ja hän tulee täysin tietoiseksi heistä kahdesta, etenkin Yanagista joka on hieman pidempi kuin Yagyuu, hieman painavampi ja hieman lämpimämpi, hänen tuoksunsa on nyt hieman selvempi ja hän tuoksuu Yanagilta eikä vain purkeilta hänen kaapissaan ja hänen silmänsä ovat nukkuvan kaupungin siniharmaassa valossa vieläkin aivan mustat, Yagyuu ei aivan tunne hänen hengitystään sillä Yanagi hengittää rauhallisesti mutta Yagyuu kuulee sen kyllä sillä täällä on niin hiljaista ja kun Yanagi raottaa huuliaan Yagyuu tajuaa pelkäävänsä sen hiljaisuuden puolesta, vaikka se pyöryttää häntä hän tarvitsee sitä eikä hänellä ole sitä muualla kuin täällä, mutta Yanagi sanookin vain hyvää yötä, Yagyuu, ja palaa makuuhuoneeseensa ja Yagyuu jää hetkeksi ikkunan eteen ja tajuaa, että loppujen lopuksi edes Yanagi ei ole vuosiin pyytänyt häneltä mitään.

Niou ei ole asunnolla silloin, kun Yagyuu palaa. Hän ehtii käydä suihkussa ja purkaa tavaransa ja laittaa syötävää ja kertailla luentomuistiinpanojaan ja katsoa, että kaikki on valmiina seuraavaa aamua varten ennen kuin Niou saapuu. Nioun vaatteet ovat kylmät. Hän ei sano missä hän oli eikä Yagyuu kysy, eikä Yagyuu kerro millainen hänen viikonloppunsa oli eikä Niou kysy. Pöydällä on pieni paketti vihreää teetä, kyljessä lukee mustalla Tianjin.

Nioun oli tarkoitus mennä ulos, kaupungille, tapaamaan jotakuta, tekemään jotain. Hän menikin, eikä se tuntunut miltään, joten hän lähti kävelemään. Hän käveli tyhjän jäätyneen tenniskentän luokse. Tähän aikaan vuodesta vuosia sitten hän ja Yagyuu pelasivat vielä koulun sisäkentillä muiden kanssa. Yagyuu kävi joskus Yanagin kanssa juomassa teetä, Kirihara tuli joskus käymään paremman tekemisen puutteessa, Marui tiesi että Yagyuulla oli yleensä jotain tarjottavaa kaapissaan, varmuuden vuoksi, eikä kenelläkään muullakaan olisi ollut mitään ajanviettoa Yagyuun kanssa vastaan. Niou mietti, miksi kukaan muu sitten ei enää tule. Ei hänellä ole ikävä, hän vain mietti. Yagyuun pitäisi haluta tavata muitakin. Se olisi reilumpaa.

Niou ei saa unta. Yagyuu tuoksuu normaalilta hänen vieressään, saippualta ja shampoolta ja puhtaalta. Niou arvaa, että vähän aikaa sitten hän tuoksui erilaiselta, mutta hän tietää että vieraat tuoksut haihtuvat aina Yagyuusta yhtä nopeasti kuin ne tarttuvatkin, tai hän pesee ne pois tai ne peittyvät jollain muulla mitä hän itse ei pysty haistamaan, he ovat olleet yhdessä liian kauan. Yagyuu ei ole lämpimämpi kuin lähtiessäänkään, hän on poikkeuksellisesti vetänyt peiton unissaan paremmin itselleen. Mikään missään ei näytä siltä tai muistuta siitä että Yagyuu olisi ollut poissa. Ei mikään, paitsi se että Niou itse ajattelee sitä ja kuvittelee pienen raon heidän välillään isommaksi, viime yönä hän ei edes voinut nukkua tässä sängyssä koska Yagyuu ei ollut siinä, se oli typerää ja Niou yrittää kieltää sen kaiken. Hän huomaa että se ei onnistu. Hän tietää että Yagyuu lähtee joskus mutta nyt hän on täällä, Yagyuun pitäisi todella olla siellä missä hän on eikä häilyä jossakin välissä, hänen pitäisi irroittaa joukkueesta ja yksittäisistä ihmisistä ja olla vain hän tai Niou tai Nioun, ei kenenkään muun tai kukaan muu jota hän leikkii mennessään hetkeksi pois ja käyttäessään rahoja joita hän on säästänyt kävelemällä kauppaan hieman kauemmas heidän asunnoltaan, siihen jossa on pinkit neonvalot ikkunassa, tai katsoessaan jotain tylsää elokuvaa vaikka hänelle tulee kylmä jos hän vain istuu niin pitkään paikallaan ilman peittoa tai Niouta joista kumpaakaan hän ei siihen pyytänyt.

Yagyuu nukkuu selällään tänä yönä. Niou siirtää päänsä hänen tyynylleen ollessaan vihdoin tarpeeksi väsynyt, ja kätensä Yagyuun kaulalle. Hän harkitsee painavansa sitä lujempaa. Hän todella harkitsee. Yagyuu herää, kääntää päätään Niouta kohden ja kysyy onko jokin vialla kuin mikään ei olisi vialla. Niou katsoo hänen silmiinsä ja harkitsee vieläkin vähän aikaa, Yagyuu ei sano enää mitään, sulkee vain silmänsä ja Niousta tuntuu kuin Yagyuu myöntäisi ansaitsevansa sen jos Niou nyt kuristaisi hänet heidän sänkyynsä, mutta sitten hän ei voikaan tehdä sitä, hän peittääkin Yagyuun suun omallaan, tosin ehkä se on melkein sama asia, ehkä Yagyuu tukehtuu.

Yagyuun iho tuntuu alussa kylmältä Nioun lämpimiä käsiä vasten eikä hän suostu hengittämään kunnolla. Peitto on potkittu alas sängystä. Niou käy läpi Yagyuun suun ja silmäluomet ja korvat ja kaulan ja solisluut ja kyynärtaipeet ja ranteet ja sormet ja kaiken, ja Yagyuun pitäisi jo olla hengästynyt, ja polvitaipeiden kohdalla Niou uskoo että tällä kertaa Yagyuu oikeasti lakkaa kokonaan hengittämästä aivan pian, hän ei pysähdy miettimään onko sen haluaminen oikein tai mitä se tekee hänestä, hän vain haluaa että se tapahtuu silloin kun Yagyuu on täynnä häntä eikä mitään muuta eikä tyhjä, Yagyuu ei ollut tyhjä tai kylmä ennenkään vaikka hän oli helpommin viluinen jo silloinkin. Hän varmistaa että Yagyuu on kerrankin lämmin kauttaaltaan, ja Yagyuu ei hengitä sillä vaikka se on tuskallista hän haluaa edelleen pitää sen lämmön sisällään eikä hän voi hengittää sitä pois. Niou painaa itsensä aivan lähelle vaikka hänen on vaikeampi liikkua niin, mutta ei tämän tarvitsekaan olla nopeaa jos Yagyuu on päättänyt kuolla tänä yönä. Yagyuu painaa kasvonsa Nioun kaulaan ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja pitää käsillään hänestä tiukasti kiinni ja yrittää vetää Nioun vielä lähemmäs vaikka se sotkee Nioun rytmiä ja tekee kaiken vaikeammaksi, Nioulle liikkumisen ja Yagyuulle liikkumatta olemisen ja hän yrittää tehdä niin silti vaikka Nioun iho on kostea ja Yagyuun ote siitä lipsuu, mutta hän ei päästä irti, ja se auttaa Niouta jaksamaan pidemmälle tänä yönä ja vaikka se sattuu Yagyuu ei vieläkään hengitä eikä avaa silmiään eikä hän kuule enää mitään ja hänen suljetut silmänsä alkavat nähdä valkoista ja Yagyuu ajattelee, että se on varmaankin hyvä, sillä vaikka hän sanoisi ettei hän kaipaa entistä ja että se ei ole niin erilaista kuin ennen, ja vaikka vasta vuorokausi sitten oli hetki jona hän ei muistanut että Niou on olemassa, sillä ei ole nyt väliä, ei täällä, sillä täällä ei voi olla ketään muuta kuin he ja vaikka hän polttaa hänen keuhkojaan ja silmiään eikä kumpikaan näe kuinka se sattuu ja hän yrittää kai sanoa jotain mistä hän ei saa selvää, Yagyuusta se on silti ihan hyvä niin, sillä oikean talven kuuluu sittenkin olla täysin valkoinen ja äänetön.


	4. Kevät ja haavat ja valkoiset lakanat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postattu alunperin toisaalle 29.12.2007.

Kerran solubiologian luennolla Yagyuu pysähtyy katselemaan muistiinpanojaan. Hänen käsialansa huonontuu aina hieman luennoilla, on niin paljon asioita jotka pitää muistaa ja huomioida ja kirjoittaa ylös, eikä aikaa ole koskaan aivan tarpeeksi. Erään kaavion mitoosista hän on kuitenkin piirtänyt erityisen tarkasti, ja nyt hän unohtuu hetkeksi miettimään sitä. Tämä ja monet muut kaaviot ja tekstit ovat selkeästi jäsenneltyinä hänen mielessään, mutta silti joskus tulee sellaisia pieniä hetkiä jolloin Yagyuusta tuntuu, että ehkä hän ei tiedäkään soluista mitään. Ne ajatukset eivät kestä pitkään, sillä kun hänen mieleensä tulee kysymys, kuinka solut voivat haluta niin määrätietoisesti elää ja jakautua, vai onko se sittenkin vain luonnon määräämä epämiellyttävä pakko, tai ehkä ei edes epämiellyttävä, vaan jotain mikä on itsestään selvää eikä tunnu miltään, hän pudistaa aivan pienesti päätään ja nuhtelee itseään keskittymisen herpaantumisesta ja jatkaa huonontuvalla käsialallaan loputtomien muistiinpanojensa kirjoittamista samalla kun tyttö hänen vierellään kirjoittaa muistiinpanojen sijasta tekstiviestiä ja poika hänen edessään luentosalin alemmalla tasolla alkaa jo nuokkua vaikka vielä on aikaa tunti ja kaksikymmentäseitsemän minuuttia luennon päättymiseen.

Yagyuun on pakko hengittää aina lopulta. Siinä biologia valitsee hänen puolestaan. Nioun on pakko olla sanomatta mitään. Se on psykologiaa. Ei sanaakaan mistään eikä kenestäkään, niin kaikki voi olla hieman kuten normaalisti taas jonkin aikaa. Poikkeuksellisinta sen jälkeen on se että aamulla joku lähtee taas kiiressä töihin ja painaa kaasua kovaa eivätkä he silti kuule mitään sillä he nukkuvat, ja se on ainoa kerta vuodessa kun Yagyuu jättää tarkoituksella aamuluennon väliin ja jää Nioun kanssa sänkyyn.

Keväällä taivas alkaa hiljalleen vaalentua, ensin harmaan kautta, mutta sitten se kirkastuu siniseksi ja pilvien rajat alkavat selkeytyä. Se vähentää kylmän tunnetta jo silloin, kun lämpötila ei ole vielä todellisuudessa noussut tarpeeksi eikä puissa ole vielä kukkia, ei muualla eikä varsinkaan täällä missä maa ei ole kovin hyvä eikä puita edes ole paljon. Mutta ikkunoita voi jo pitää auki hieman pidempään.

Yagyuun puhelin ei soi enää. Ei ennen kuin ensi talvena. Sitä ei ole sovittu, mutta he tietävät missä on raja eikä kukaan halua tai ainakaan aio ylittää sitä. Yagyuu välttää ajattelemasta koko asiaa, ja vaikka Niou alkaa kyllästyä, on niin paljon helpompaa valittaa Yagyuulle siitä, että jääkaapissa ei ole mitään mitä hänen tekisi mieli syödä tai että hän ei löydä papereitaan ja se on varmasti Yagyuun syytä, hän on taas laittanut ne jonnekin mistä niitä on mahdotonta löytää, tai siitä, että hänen pitäisi olla jo menossa töihin, jos hän on taas myöhässä hän saa takuulla potkut ja sekin on Yagyuun syytä, olisit sanonut että kello on jo noin paljon, kuin kysyä, miksi he joutuvat käymään saman jutun läpi joka vuosi, eikö Yagyuu voisi jo päättää.

Ikkunat ovat länteen päin, ja iltojen pidentyessä asunto alkaa taas saada enemmän valoa sisäänsä. Kirkkaimpina iltoina se tarkoittaa sitä, että pöly näkyy jo tunnin päästä siitä, kun se viimeksi pyyhittiin pois, mutta toisinaan vain sitä, että seinillä ja vastapäisten talojen ikkunoilla alkaa hitaasti näkyä taas persikan sävyjä ja punaista. Niou huomaa sen ensimmäisenä, Yagyuulla on liian kiire vuoden viimeisten tutkielmien ja esseiden ja tenttien kanssa että hänellä olisi aikaa siihen. Hän nostaa päänsä kirjoistaan ja papereistaan vasta hieman sen jälkeen kun aurinko jossain talojen takana on jo liian kaukana. Tappaessaan aikaa sohvalla, kasvot ikkunaan päin kuten aina, Niou miettii pitäisikö hänen alkaa sulkea verhoja vai antaa niiden olla, eihän se olisi kuin viivyttämistä, tai ehkä jos Niou liikkuisi Yagyuu vilkaisisi ylös, tai viimeistään kun kuulisi verhojen liikkuvan. Silloin Yagyuu huomaisi taivaan helpommin. Niou päättää pysyä paikallaan ja kuunnella sivujen kääntyilemistä ja lyijykynän rapinaa paperilla silloin kun autotien ääni ei peitä niitä alleen.

Kevään viikot kuluvat nopeasti, vaikka päivät tuntuvat pidemmiltä. On niin paljon tehtävää. Yagyuu ei ajattele vihaavansa rutiineitaan, se tuntuisi liioittelulta sillä niitä hänen päivänsä ovat, mutta joskus on kaiketi hyvä tehdä jotain niin ettei siitä muodostu tapaa, sillä vakiintuneihin tapoihin tulee päälle pölyä, velvollisuuksia ja pakkoja, ei Yagyuu ajattele niin mutta hän huomaa eron eikä sano ei kun Niou polvistuu jonain iltana ilman varoitusta hänen eteensä, erottaa Yagyuun polvet päästäkseen lähemmäs ja alkaa avata housujen nappia ja vetoketjua ja vielä silloin huoneessa kuuluu vain uutistenlukijan ääni joka kertoo sen ja sen ministerin erosta tehtävistään ja toisen itsemurhasta.

Alkukeväästä Niou on taas ulkona paljon enemmän kuin Yagyuu. Hän tarvitsee siellä oman aikansa ennen kuin Yagyuu haluaa lähteä myös. Hän käy juomassa tuttujen ja tuntemattomien kanssa, kerrallaan niin paljon että se tuntuu jossakin mutta ei yleensä niin paljon ettei hän muistaisi sitä huomenna. Vaikka ei siinä ja niissä ihmisissä yleensä paljon muistettavaa olekaan. Niou nauraa heidän kanssaan, koska ei kai ole järkeä viettää iltoja sellaisten ihmisten kanssa joiden seurassa ei ole hauskaa. Niou muistelee, että silloin yläasteella ja lukiossa sitä ei tarvinnut miettiä. Hän nauroi, koska hänellä oli hauskaa. Jos ei ollut, hän meni Yagyuun luokse. Nykyään nauraminen on joskus vähän hankalaa, ja silloin Niou päättelee että hän ei vain ole vielä juonut aivan tarpeeksi ja tilaa uuden salty dogin ilman jäitä jonkun muun laskuun.

Yagyuu on vielä hereillä kirjoittamassa esseetä sydäninsuffienssin hoidon kehityksestä kun Niou tulee takaisin pitkän illan jälkeen. Nioun pitäisi mennä suihkuun, Yagyuu ei pidä savun ja alkoholin ja hajuveden tuoksusta ja hänellä itselläänkin on vähän huono olo niiden takia, mutta Niou ei jaksa. Ei häntä kyllä vielä nukutakaan. Niou potkii kenkänsä minne sattuu, ja jotenkuten ripustettu takki putoaa nopeasti henkarista. Hän istuu keittiössä pienen pöydän ääreen Yagyuuta vastapäätä ja nojaa siihen molemmilla kyynärpäillään. Yagyuu vilkaisee häntä lasiensa yli, laskee sitten katseensa ja sanoo minulla menee tässä vielä jonkin aikaa. Niou sanoo okei, haroo hiuksiaan pois kasvoilta ja haukottelee vaikka häntä ei väsytä, nousee kohta ottamaan jääkaapista Yagyuun ostamaa greippimehua, hänen suunsa maistuu kamalalta eikä mehu oikeastaan auta siihen, tämä on kamalaa, ostaisit joskus edes appelsiinimehua mieluummin. Yagyuu lupaa yrittää muistaa, ja Niou kuulee hänen sanovan osta itse omat juomasi jos haluat makeampaa, ei ole minun vikani jos olet taas juonut liikaa. Niou nojailee vain hetken jääkaapin ovea vasten ja päättää sittenkin mennä nukkumaan.

Alkukevät ei ole valon lisääntymisestä huolimatta kovin virkistävää aikaa Yagyuulle. Niou menee usein myöhään nukkumaan, ja Yagyuu jää monesti hereille vielä sen jälkeen. Hänen täytyy lukea. Opiskeleminen on sitä vaativampaa mitä pidemmälle se etenee, eikä Yagyuu halua sen näkyvän arvosanoissa. Hän ei aio olla yksi niistä, joille tämä on liian vaativaa, ja sitten joskus kun hän menee takaisin kotiin hän ei aio näyttää isälleen arvosanoja jotka ovat huonompia kuin tällä itsellään. Ehkä hän ei ehdi nukkua ja liikkua tarpeeksi sen takia, mutta sitä hän ehtii kai huolehtia myöhemminkin.

Niou huomaa, että iho Yagyuun käsissä alkaa kuivua. Samanlaisia merkkejä on ollut jo pitkään, mutta Niou ei ole koskaan tottunut niihin. Ennen Yagyuu oli virheetön, suoraan anatomian ja terveystiedon kirjoista. Nyt Yagyuun ihossa alkaa olla aivan pieniä uurteita, eivätkä hänen hiuksensa kiillä samalla tavalla kuin ennen. Kai Nioussakin on jälkiä, mutta niitä oli jo silloin ennen ja ne ovat tenniksestä ja juhlimisesta ja tappeluista joskus aikoja sitten ja Yagyuusta ja ainakin hänellä on ollut edes hauskaa niitä saadessaan. Yagyuun jäljet ovat jälkiä työstä ja huolehtimisesta ja paikallaan olemisesta, eikä Niou halua hyväksyä niitä.

Yagyuulla on paljon tehtävää, ja yleensä hän hoitaa ne mieluiten kerralla, mutta joskus hän suostuu pitämään hieman pidempiä taukoja ennen kuin hän on tehnyt kaiken mitä hänen sinä yönä täytyy. Hänen on pakko, sillä toisinaan ulkoa tullessaan Niou ei istu pöydän ääreen Yagyuuta ja hänen kirjoja ja papereitaan vastapäätä vaan menee suoraan Yagyuun luokse ja vetää hänet ylös ja painaa suunsa tämän suulle ja kätensä tämän paidan sisään ja sanoo, että saat nyt luvan lopettaa hetkeksi. Yagyuu miettii, saiko joku muu ensin ulkona Nioun tällaiselle tuulelle, mutta kun Nioun toinen käsi alkaa avata hänen vyötään Yagyuu tarttuu hänen ranteeseensa. Niouta ei ehkä haittaisi tehdä se pöydällä mutta Yagyuuta haittaisi joten hän vie Nioun sänkyyn.

Yleensä se ei kestä kauan. Niou yrittää määrätä, mitä he tekevät, yrittää saada Yagyuun selälleen sänkyyn ja levittämään jalkansa mutta Yagyuu ei anna Nioun ottaa kontrollia, ei hän ole edes kunnossa siihen, ja lopulta Niou luovuttaa ja antaa Yagyuun tehdä mitä vain, ei sillä ole hänelle väliä, kunhan Yagyuu tekee jotakin. Yagyuu tietää, miten Nioun voi väsyttää.

Niou nukahtaa nopeasti ja uudestaan pukeutunut Yagyuu peittelee hänet ja jää hetkeksi istumaan sängyn laidalle. Aluslakana on liikkunut hieman paikoiltaan, ja reunan alle taitettu osa on valkoisempi kuin suurin osa lakanasta. Sen pitäisi olla kokonaan valkoista. Yagyuu harkitsee ohimennen sen valkaisemista. Hänellä on melko hyväpalkkainen työ tänä keväänä, eikä hän elä kiireistään huolimatta minuuttiaikataululla. En eläkään, Yagyuu toistaa itselleen, ja hänestä tuntuu kuin hän olisi vasta saanut selville jotain uutta. Hän päättää, että kenties sunnuntaina, jos hän on tarpeeksi ahkera ennen sitä, jos silloin on aikaa. Niou hänen takanaan kääntyy ja etsii hyvää asentoa, kietoo kai unissaan kätensä kevyesti Yagyuun vyötärön ympäri ja silloin Yagyuu nousee ylös ja palaa pöytään keskeneräisten tehtäviensä luokse.

Sunnuntaina Yagyuulla on aikaa. Hän ottaa kaikki valkoiset lakanat jotka omistaa, niitä on kaksi, ja vie ne valkaistaviksi. Odottaessaan toimituksen valmistumista hän kävelee lähimpään puistoon ja istuutuu penkille, jonka vaalea maali on alkanut jo varista pois. Kukkia on enemmän maassa kuin puissa, hanamin paras aika loppui joskus viikon alussa, ja Yagyuu toteaa ajan menneen taas niin nopeasti että hän tuskin on ehtinyt huomata sitä.

Yagyuu on yksin asunnossa pedatessaan sängyn lakanoilla, jotka ovat nyt oikeasti valkoiset, jos antaa katseen väistää muutaman kohdan, jotka olivat kai liian pinttyneitä, ja se on mahdollista jos haluaa sitä tarpeeksi. Yagyuu haluaa.

Kuten aina, Niou löytää Yagyuun keittiön pöydän äärestä tullessaan illalla. Yagyuu ei tosin lue tenttikirjaa tänään. Niou istuu sohvalle ja avaa television, istuu siinä hetken, ruudusta näkyy formula-ajoja, Niou ihmettelee miksi hitossa tähän aikaan illasta, nousee ja ottaa jääkaapista appelsiinimehua jota hän ei ole itse ostanut, ja hän katsoo Yagyuuta joka katsoo ulos ikkunasta. Ah. Nyt kevät on jo niin pitkällä. Niou laskee katseensa eikä ajattele siitä mitään. Yagyuu sanoo, että hän lomansa alkaa viikon päästä.

Niou kuuntelee ennen jonkun luennon alkua kun jotkut joiden nimiä hän ei ole välittänyt oppia muistamaan suunnittelevat tulevia lomiaan. Niou ei suunnittele. Hän pyörittelee sormissaan farkujensa taskujen sisäpuolelta yhdestä päästä irronneita lankoja ja muistelee, kuinka pitkään Yagyuun loma kestääkään. He voisivat mennä jonnekin. Heillä on aikaa. Yagyuu ei ole nyt töissäkään ihan koko ajan, eikä Niounkaan ole pakko. Hän miettii, että hän voisi vuokrata jostain auton, ottaa mukaan ehkä vain lompakon ja peiton ja tyynyn, ja Yagyuun, ja ajaa jonnekin. Ihan minne vain, ei sillä olisi väliä. Niou ei tarvitsisi sen pidempiä suunnitelmia, jos Yagyuu lähtisi mukaan. Mutta Yagyuu ei lähtisi, joten Niou suunnittele lainkaan.

Eräs pakotetun äänekäs ja pitkä ilta baarissa, ja Niou kävelee takaisin asunnolle päin vaikka matkaa on monta, monta kilometriä, hän ei tiedä kuinka monta, mutta hänen tekee mieli kävellä. Hänen hiuksensa haisevat savulle ja vaatteet myös, niissä saattaa kyllä olla enemmän hajuvettä, ja hänen hengityksensä on hiilidioksidia ja alkoholia, tai hiilidioksidia ja hydroksyyliryhmän ja tyydyttyneen hiiliatomin yhdistelmää, sen Niou muistaa yläasteen kemiasta, hän opetteli sen silloin joskus ulkoa lukuvuoden viimeistä koetta varten. Hänestä tuntuu, että opettaja ei ollut kovin ylpeä. Täällä ne eivät enää niin välitä, eikä Niou itsekään.

Niou on perillä ja kaatuu sänkyyn. Yagyuu on suihkussa. Hän ei vaivaudu riisuutumaan, tuijottaa vain lasittunein silmin kattoon. Hän yrittää olla miettimättä taas miltä Yagyuusta tuntuu kun hän katsoo tuota kattoa, Yagyuu katselee sitä useammin kuin hän, ja keskittyy sen sijaan siihen että ulkona vesilätäköistä kostuneet housunlahkeet tuntuvat inhottavilta nilkoissa, ja jokin muu kuin hän itse tuoksuu täällä kummalliselta. Niou on humalassa ja miettii, eikö hän tunnista oman asunnon tuoksua, mitä järkeä hänen on olla täällä, hän voisi olla vielä siellä missä ennenkin ja pelata tennistä kaikkien kanssa ja Yagyuukin voisi olla siellä, Yagyuunkin olisi parempi olla siellä, tai he voisivat ottaa auton ja rahaa ja peiton ja lähteä ihan minne vain, mutta humalassakin hän tajuaa pian että se on mahdoton ajatus, ja turha, tälle ei voi enää mitään ja täällä haisee oudolta ja tuntuu oudolta eikä hän tiedä mitä se on eikä hän voi tehdä mitään jollekin mitä hän ei tajua, ja silloin Yagyuu tulee huoneeseen ja sanoo ah, tulitkin takaisin.

Nioun tarkoitus ei ole nukahtaa vielä, mutta hän nukahtaa kuitenkin, vaatteet päällään, ja Yagyuun täytyy riisua ne häneltä. Niou tuoksuu baarilta ja näyttää harmaalta nyt valkoisia lakanoita vasten. Yagyuun on lopetettava Nioun riisuminen.

Yagyuu muistaa, kuinka Nioulla oli tapana tulla hänen luokseen aina tapeltuaan jonkun kanssa. Niou oli harvoin liian huonossa kunnossa sen jälkeen, ne muut olivat varmaankin huonommassa, mutta jos Nioulla oli haavoja, hän tuli Yagyuun luokse sillä hän tiesi että Yagyuu puhdistaisi ne vaikkei ymmärtänytkään miksi niitä täytyi alunperin päästää syntymäänkään ja jaksoi valittaa siitä. Niou antoi Yagyuulle syitä, ne yrittivät vittuilla, ne vaan olivat niin rumia ettei niiden naamat voineet huonommiksikaan mennä, eikä Yagyuu siltikään ymmärtänyt. Yagyuu ei myöskään pyytänyt kovin pitkään lopettamaan, ei se auttanut. Kerran, kun Niou pyysi, Yagyuu puhalsi, eikä Niou kuulostanut siltä että hän valehteli sanoessaan että se toimi.

Kerran jonakin tavallisena torstai-iltana, seuraavana aamuna olisi koulua ja Yagyuulla kevään viimeinen englannin sanakoe, Nioulla ylihuomenna, Niou tuli Yagyuun luokse hieman horjuen, iho täynnä tulevia mustelmia ja kuhmuja, ja verta, ja kun Yagyuu kysyi, Niou sanoi, että se ei ollut mitään, eivät ne olleet ketään. Yagyuu riisui Nioun, ja vaatteidenkin alla oli lyöntien ja potkujen jälkiä, ja Yagyuun teki mieli pyytää että Niou lopettaisi vaikka hän itse oli lopettanut pyytämisen aikoja sitten. Ehkä Niou näki sen. Veren seassa oli hiekkaa ja tomua, ja Yagyuu vei Nioun suihkuun. Hän puhdisti haavat ja laastaroi. Hän ei puhaltanut, eikä Nioukaan pyytänyt sitä, käveli vain Yagyuun sänkyyn eikä Yagyuu kieltänyt. Niou nukahti hiljaa, ja Yagyuun olo oli epämukava kun hän yritti vielä lukea sanoja huomista varten. Potential, yield, forensics, thorny, ethical, revelation, innermost, Yagyuu muisti ne kaikki ainakin vielä hetki sitten. Ja kun hän sitten myöhemmin yritti siirtää nukkuvaa Niouta hieman mahtuakseen tämän viereen, hän huomasi, että Nioussa oli sinä iltana hänen valkoisia lakanoitaan vasten kaikkia värejä, hiekkaa, mustaa, hopeanharmaata, vihreää, sinistä, violettia, ruskeaa, punaista, ja silloin Yagyuu ajatteli, että minä varmaankin rakastan tätä ihmistä.

Enää Niou ei ole kaikkia värejä, vain hiekkaa ja mustaa ja harmaata, ja Yagyuun täytyy yhä nukkua hänen vieressään, ja enää Niou ei tuoksu raudalta ja hiekalta ja suolalta vaan savulta ja alkoholilta ja jonkun hajuvedeltä. Yagyuu muistaa, että Niou ei sen yhden kerran jälkeen enää koskaan joutunut aivan niin pahoihin tappeluihin.

Eräänä keväänä ilmojen lämmetessä yhtä läheisistä kerrostaloista aletaan purkaa. Siellä oli kai hometta, joku sanoo, toinen puhuu pahoista kosteusvaurioista, kolmas maanjäristysvarustuksen puutteista, rakennusmääräyksiä oltiin kai rikottu. Nyt toisille taloille on hieman enemmän taivasta näkyvissä. Yksi Yagyuun vuosista yliopistolla on päättynyt, ja hänellä on aikaa, ja hän katselee ulos olohuoneen ikkunasta joka ilta pienentyvää rakennusta. Sen purkaminen on varovaista, sillä muut talot ovat lähellä. Yagyuu on tyytyväinen, hänen ei pitäisi, mutta hän on silti. Nioukin tulee katsomaan ja miettii ääneen, rakennetaankohan siihen uusi tilalle.

Jossain kevään ja kesän välillä on tauko lukuvuosien välillä, ja golden week. Lomaa töistä ei ole yhtä paljon kuin koulusta, mutta se ei haittaa. Juhlapäivät tuntuvat Yagyuulle eniten tavallisilta päiviltä. Festivaalit ovat festivaaleja missä tahansa. Kun Tokion kadut ovat täynnä ihmisiä juhlavaatteissaan ja joka puolella on ruokaa ja värejä ja musiikkia ja ilotulitusta ja kultakaloja ja kaikkea, Niou ja Yagyuu lähtevät myös ulos. He menevät tavallisissa vaatteissaan, Yagyuun mielestä vanhat yukatat ovat jo liian vanhoja, eikä uusiin ole minään vuonna tarpeeksi varaa. Kyllä olisi, Niou tietää, talvella ainakin oli varaa paljon muuhunkin, mutta hän ei välitä, ei ajattele sitä. Yagyuu näyttää nauttivan juhlista muutenkin, ja jos Yagyuu voi joustaa jostakin perinteestä, se ei ole mikään ongelma Nioullekaan.

Yakiniku-kojusta tulee suolainen, mausteinen tuoksu, ja Niou ehdottaa, että he menevät syömään sinne. Yagyuu katsoo hinnastoa ja sanoo, että hänen mielestään heidän kannattaisi katsella vielä joitakin muita paikkoja, kenties löydämme vielä jotain parempaa, muistathan sen sashimi-paikan viime vuodelta. Niou sanoo, että siitä on jo kaksi vuotta. He päätyvät kuitenkin syömään kohtuullisen syötävää sashimia kohtuullisella hinnalla, ja Yagyuu sanoo ruuan olevan hyvää, se kuuluu asiaan, ja Niou sanoo samasta syystä olevansa samaa mieltä, vaikka hänen olisikin tehnyt mieli jotain muuta. Kun he lähtevät Niou ostaa viereisestä kojusta kalliilla inkivääriviinitryffeleitä.

Juhlaviikon takia purkutyöt ovat keskeytyneet, joten talo on yhä samassa tilassa kuin viikon alussa. Yagyuun katse on kääntynyt siihen heidän kävellessään yöllä hiljaisella, vielä hieman viileällä kadulla kohti omaa taloaan. Autotiellä ei ollut juurikaan liikennettä, perheelliset ovat tulleet jo kotiin saadakseen lapset nukkumaan ja muut ovat vielä keskustassa tai kotikaupungissaan tai jollakin kauemmalla temppelillä käymässä. Niou katsoo eteenpäin, hieman alas. Asfaltissa on halkeamia, samoja kuin viime vuonna, ja sitä edellisenä, ja sitä edellisenä, ja niiden raoista kasvaa rikkaruohoja. Niousta tuntuu, että noita halkeamia ei varmaan tulla korjaamaan ihan vähään aikaan. Yagyuu ajattelee, että ehkä uuden talon rakentaminen ei kuitenkaan ala aivan pian.

Yagyuu asettaa siististi kenkänsä naulakon alle, Nioun jäävät hieman vinoon. Päivällä oli jo melko lämmintä, joten Yagyuu avaa makuuhuoneessa ikkunan saadakseen huoneeseen hieman raitista ilmaa. Niou istuu sängyn laidalle, selkä Yagyuuhun päin. Hänen katseensa harhailee. Ilmastointilaitteen kohdalla hän ajattelee, että se on varmaan vieläkin rikki. Kohta on jo taas kesä, ja kuuma, Niou tuntee sen kun viileä ilmavirta Yagyuun avaamasta ikkunasta koskettaa hänen niskaansa.

Niou toivoo, että kun Yagyuu alkaa pian liikkua taas enemmän ulkona auringossa, hänen kätensä palaisivat edes vähän ennalleen. Nyt niiden iho tuntuu liian kovalta ja kuivalta eikä se tunnu Nioun iholla yhtä sileältä kuin ennen. Siitä huolimatta Niou unohtaa katsoa kattoa ja miettiä miltä se Yagyuusta tuntuu, vaan hän katsoo Yagyyuta yllään, yrittää räpäyttää silmiään mahdollisimman harvoin eikä myötäile kuin vähän eikä vastusta eikä pyydä vaan antaa Yagyuun tehdä kaiken omalla tavallaan. Sillä tavalla Yagyuu ei kiirehdi ja se kestää mahdollisimman kauan, eikä Yagyuu katsele muualle tai sulje silmiään tai paina kasvojaan Nioun kaulaa vasten, hän katsoo Niouta joka on hieman hengästynyt vaikka Yagyuu tekee kaiken hitaasti, ja Niou katsoo Yagyuuta ja ehtii ajatella, että vaikka joka kevät tuo viimeisen kerran lähemmäs ja jonain tulevana keväänä Yagyuu tulee lähtemään, niin ainakin tämä yksi kerta kestää pidempään ja Niousta on alkanut tuntua, että se on ainoa mihin hän voi pyrkiä.

Jälkeenpäin Niou hakee tryffelinsä keittiöstä ja tarjoaa niitä Yagyuullekin. Yagyuu nousee istumaan ja kun Niou välttämättä vaatii, hän antaa Nioun syöttää niitä hänelle. Kumpikaan ei vaivaudu laittamaan enää valoja päälle, kevätyöt ovat jo tarpeeksi valoisia eikä täällä ole mitään, mitä he eivät olisi jo nähneet vuosien aikana tarpeeksi ja osaisi kuvitella ilman apuakin. Valkoiset lakanat pysyvät valkoisina, kun Yagyuu nuolee Nioun sormet puhtaiksi niille sulaneesta suklaasta.

Lomalla Yagyuu haluaa siivota koko asunnon. Pölyjä ei tarvitse pyyhkiä kovin paljon, sillä pintoja ja tavaroitakaan ei ole paljon. Keittiön kaapeissa ei ole paljon ylimääräistä, Yagyuu on aina ajallaan siivonnut pois Nioun perunalastut, kadulta osetetut takoyakit ja tryffelit. Nioun papereita on siellä täällä, vaikka Yagyuu näkee vain harvoin Nioun lukevan niitä. Hän kokoaa ne yhteen siistiin pinoon ja laittaa ne pöydän reunalle. Pienen harkinnan jälkeen siirtää ne hyllykköön kaukosäätimen alle, siitä Niou todennäköisemmin edes huomaa ja muistaa niiden olevan olemassa.

Katto on hieman harmaantunut patterin yläpuolella, jossa lämpimämpää ilmaa nousee talvella ylöspäin. Suihkuun on kertynyt kalkkia. Makuuhuoneen ikkunassa on naarmu, lintu on varmaankin lentänyt sitä päin. Niille Yagyuu ei voi mitään. Viimeiseksi hän järjestelee vielä vaatekaapin. Hänen omat vaatteensa ovat jo melko hyvin, Nioun vähän vähemmän. Nioun vaatteet eivät enää ole aivan niin erilaisia kuin hänen. Nioun vaatteet eivät vaadi enää katsomaan häntä aivan samalla tavalla kuin ennen. Yagyuu ajattelee, että niin sen kuuluukin olla, hehän ovat aikuisia jo.

Nioun pohjimmaisen vaatepinon alta Yagyuu löytää mandolinin, jota Niou soitti hänelle joskus, ja hän pysähtyy katselemaan sitä. Siitä tuntuu olevan jo pitkä aika. Niou ei soittanut kertaakaan sen jälkeen, ja se on ehkä parempi niin.

Yagyuu ei ole asunnolla, kun Niou illalla tulee. Hän on varmaan lähtenyt kauppaan. Vai oliko hänellä tänään töitä? Niou menee keittiöön ja alkaa penkoa kaappeja, hänellä pitäisi olla vielä jotain hyvää siellä. Hän ei löydä mitään. Niou tuhahtaa, Yagyuu ja Yagyuun yli menevä siivousintoilu. Pöydällä on kuitenkin leipää, se saa kelvata.

Niou ei tiedä, mitä hän ajatteli. Hän katsoo leipää ja kättään ja pieniä punaisia pisaroita leikkuulaudalla. Hitto, hän huomaa ajatella pienellä viiveellä. Yagyuun olisi pitänyt ostaa valmiiksi viipaloitua niin kuin yleensä. Niou tuijottaa haavaa sormessaan, ajattelee olevansa typerä ja menee etsimään laastareita kylpyhuoneen kaapista.

Kaapeissa on uusi järjestys. Ja Yagyuu on vielä väittänyt olleensa kiireinen. Niou siirtelee purkkeja ja pieniä laatikoita ympäriinsä, kunnes hänen käteensä osuu pullo valkoisesta muovista joka pysäyttää hänet, ja hänen on pakko naurahtaa ääneen. Jotkut asiat sentään eivät muutu.

Niou ottaa tupon pumpulia ja menee sen ja pienen pullonsa kanssa makuuhuoneeseen ja istuu sängylle. Hän kiertää korkin auki ja kostuttaa pumpulin desinfiointiaineella. Tuoksuiko se ennenkin niin pistävältä? Kyllä kai. Niou muistaa, että hän rakasti sitä tuoksua. Tyhmää, hän ajattelee, mutta ei pidä kiirettä pullon sulkemisen kanssa. Kun Niou vielä katsoo haavaa sormessaan ennen pumpulin painamista sitä vasten hän siristää silmiään. Hän ei näe kunnolla. Ei hänen vielä niin vanha pitäisi olla, mutta hän ei näe.

Niou löytää Yagyuun vanhat lasit makuuhuoneen kaapista. Ei hän näe niilläkään aivan selvästi, mutta ehkä vähän paremmin. Niou istuu takaisin sängylle, etsii pumpulin takaisin käteensä ja painaa sen lopulta sormeaan vasten. Kirvelikö se ennenkin niin paljon? Ehkä se on sitten totta, kun sanotaan, että aika kultaa muistot. Niou rakasti sitäkin silloin joskus, kun Yagyuu puhdisti hänen haavojaan, täsmälleen samalla aineella kuin mitä heillä on kaapissa vieläkin. Niou muistaa, kuinka Yagyuu näytti aina vihaiselta mutta keskittyneeltä, keskittyneeltä häneen ja kuinka hänen kätensä olivat vielä sileät ja varovaiset.

Kaupasta kotiin kävellessään Yagyuu hengittää syvään. Hän pitää kevätilmasta. Ei ole vielä liian lämmintä, ja heidänkin kaduillaan on miltei raikasta iltaisin. Taivas on kuulas, ja sitä näkyy hieman enemmän nykyään. Talo on kohta purettu kokonaan. Yagyuu katselee osin hajotettua taloa ja miettii, kuinka monta vielä pitäisi purkaa, että hänen ja Nioun asunnosta näkyisi pidemmälle, merelle asti.

Asunto on hiljainen, mutta Niou on jo tullut takaisin, Yagyuu näkee sen kengistä eteisessä. Tervehdyksiä ei vaihdeta. Niou ei ole keittiössä kun Yagyuu menee laittamaan ostoksia paikoilleen. Hän kurtistaa kulmiaan pöydälle jätetylle leivälle ja laittaa sen nopeasti takaisin pussiin jotta se pysyisi hyvänä.

Niou istuu sängyllä kasvot kohti ikkunaa kun Yagyuu tulee makuuhuoneeseen. Taivas on vaalea, harmaansininen ohuiden pilvien alla, ja Yagyuu menee avaamaan ikkunan sillä huoneessa tuoksuu hieman oudolta. Onko sinulla nälkä, hän kysyy Niouhun katsomatta, ajattelin laittaa vielä jotakin. On, Niou sanoo, ei muuta. Yagyuu vilkaisee Niouta, on hiljaa, ja katsoo vielä ulos ikkunasta.

Yagyuun nuudelit maistuvat sieniltä, Nioun lihalta. Lampun valo keittiön pöydän yllä haalenee vaaleaan kevätiltaan. Talon ohi ajavia autoja lukuunottamatta on niin hiljaista, että Niou laittaa television päälle, sanomatta mitään papereista joiden päälle Yagyuu oli kaukosäätimen laittanut. Yagyuu pyytää laittamaan uutiset ja Niou tekee niin, sillä ei ole mitään mitä hän haluaisi erityisesti nähdä. Yagyuu katsoo syödessään Nioun ohi television suuntaan, Niou katsoo ruokaansa. Pikanuudeleita pelkässä suolaisessa liemessä, suoraan purkista jottei tulisi ylimääräistä tiskattavaa. Niou pudistaa päätään, ei tämän pitäisi olla näin. Yagyuu ei kysy, mille Niou pyörittää päätään, sillä uutistenlukija kertoi juuri vuokrien olevan noususuhdanteessa.

Yagyuu, Niou kysyy myöhemmin yöllä sängyssä, kun kumpikin makaa hereillä, silmät auki, omilla puolillaan, mitä jos me oltaisiin asuttu siinä talossa joka purettiin. Yagyuu on pitkään hiljaa, sillä hän ei tiedä. Hän ei tiedä. Kuinka niin, hän joutuu lopulta kysymään, eikä Niou vastaa enää siihen.

Yagyuu siirtyy uuteen työpaikkaan kun kevät on vaihtumassa kesäksi. Hän tekee pitkiä iltoja pienessä ruokakaupassa, jossa on hyvä ilmastointi. Niou väittää Yagyuulle, että hänelläkin on jokin paikka, mutta hänellä ei ole. Niou ei jaksa juuri nyt, ei ole jaksanut vähään aikaan. Koulua tai töitä tai ketään. Hän tietää, että kohta Yagyuu haluaa taas alkaa käydä ulkona, ja että hän itse haluaa silloin mennä mukaan, tänä vuonna samalla tavalla kuin jokaisena aikaisempanakin, syömään ulos pieniin kojuihin ja käymään merellä ja joka paikassa, Niou ei vain jaksaisi juuri nyt joten hän haluaa olla täällä vaikka oranssiksi muuttuva aurinko ulottuu joka ilta hieman pidemmälle asunnon seinille ja lattioille joilla Yagyuulla ei nyt ole aikaa vain maata ja olla hänen vierellään. Ei ole aikaa. Niou vihaa niitä sanoja, on aina vihannut.

Mitä pidemmälle Yagyuun opinnot menevät, sitä vähemmän hänellä on aikaa. Hän käy töissä samalla, pitkiä vuoroja iltaisin, eikä hän jaksaisi sitä kaikkea, mutta hänen on pakko. Olisi helpompi, jos Nioukin tekisi jotakin, mutta Yagyuu ei valita siitä. Hänen täytyy olla itsenäinen, pystyä hoitamaan asioita itse, sillä jonain aivan lähellä olevana keväänä alkaa hänen elämänsä ilman Niouta.

On taas hiljaista kun Yagyuu tulee asunnolle. Ilta on jo lämmin, hän on ottanut pitkähihaisen pois päältään kävellessään töistä. Sängyssä on vielä peitto valkoisten lakanoiden sisällä, Niou on käpertynyt sen alle ja on hiljaa kun Yagyuu riisuutuu hämärässä. Hän vetää verhoja hieman paremmin ikkunan eteen, jottei olisi liian valoisaa, hän ei pysty nukkumaan kunnolla niin.

Sängyssä on kuuma, peitto on jo liian paksu tähän aikaan vuodesta. Niou ei nuku, Yagyuu huomaa, vaan kääntyilee jatkuvasti kummallinen ilme kasvoillaan eikä kykene asettumaan. Kun Yagyuu katsoo tarkemmin, tämän ohimot ovat kostuneet ja mustat hiukset tarttuvat niihin kiinni. Niou, onko sinulla huono olo? Yagyuun ääni kuulostaa liian kovalta ja kirkkaalta vaikka hän kuiskaa.

Yagyuu ojentaa Nioulle pyyhkeen kun hän lopettaa oksentamisen ja on pessyt kasvonsa. Kylpyhuone on keskellä kerrostaloa, siellä ei ole ikkunoita, joten Yagyuu on laittanut valot päälle. Niou nojaa lavuaariin, ja keltainen valo tekee hänen ihonsa luonnottoman väriseksi. Niou näyttää sairaalta. Yagyuu katsoo kumartuneen selän yli itseään peilistä. Hänkin näyttää väsyneeltä, väsyneemmältä kuin hänestä tuntuu tai kuin hän kuvitteli. Hän katsoo heitä molempia ja miettii, mikä on vialla, missä kohtaa he ovat menneet vikaan. Niou nousee ylös ja kääntyy Yagyuuta kohden, onnistuu vääntämään hymyn kasvoilleen ja nauraa, et sitten kerro minulle jos minulla on syöpä tai jotain, sitten kun sinä olet lääkäri. Se olisi valan vastaista, Yagyuu sanoo, mutta mielessään hän lupaa. Niou katsoo häntä silmiin, hymyilee ja nauraa taas, se kaikuu vähän pienessä kylpyhuoneessa ja Yagyuun selässä kulkee kylmiä väreitä, ja kun hän oksentaa taas Yagyuu pitelee hiuksia pois hänen kasvoiltaan.


End file.
